


【Graves/Newt】Each Cut, Each Burn, Each Scar

by EllenGreen163



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Ds relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenGreen163/pseuds/EllenGreen163
Summary: D/S关系的安全部部长与神奇动物学家。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【原作】神奇动物在哪里/Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them  
> 【cp】Graves/Newt  
> 【分级】NC-17  
> 【注】灵感来源于电影Secretary，一个走心的D/S故事，FB原时代背景、原身份设定。  
> 【警告】学长有自残倾向，不喜就点叉出去。

1-1

本应该环游世界各地的神奇动物学家纽特·斯卡曼德不知道自己的生活是怎么变成现在这个样子的，鉴于他正被帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯的黑色丝质领带绑住双手背在身后，而他要用牙齿叼住那份重要的羊皮纸文件从MACUSA的档案室走回安全部部长的办公室。当然深夜十一点半，伍尔沃斯大楼中只有寥寥几个还在加班的倒霉的傲罗，而且格雷夫斯保证他不会在来回的途中遇到任何人。  
羞耻心滋长的同时纽特加快了脚底的步伐，却差点踩到通信用的纸老鼠，被叼住的文件下滑了一点，于是纽特稍微用了点力，以保证它们不会掉在地上，然后他低下头弯腰盯着地上一动不动的纸老鼠，红色的火花闪过，趴在瓷砖上的白色小动物舒展开来，帕西瓦尔低沉的嗓音回荡在伍尔沃斯大楼的候梯厅：“回来的时候带一杯黑咖啡，三块方糖。再加少了糖，你知道后果。”  
纽特想了想，离开了候梯厅，选择了楼梯，下楼的过程中他感觉到膝盖处的那块布料蹭过正在结痂的伤口，有点痒，组织液凝固之后会对周围的皮肤有轻微的拉扯，那感觉很奇妙。  
无声咒语搭配无杖魔法做起来有点困难，纽特尽力让红色的马克杯飘浮在空中，稳稳地接住滚烫的咖啡以及三块方糖。以自己的能力应该是坚持不到格雷夫斯的办公室，于是纽特让杯子飞至身后，然后用被绑住腕部的右手抓住杯柄，尽量保持平稳，而后重新走回到候梯厅。  
体贴的格雷夫斯并没有把办公室的门关上，纽特送了一口气，这意味着自己不用再扔出一个阿拉霍洞开之类的无杖魔法，他伸出穿着靴子的脚，轻轻碰了一下门板，刚上过油的合页很是灵活，门打开了大半，纽特慢慢地走进去，他知道如果咖啡洒出来格雷夫斯会不高兴而他会受到惩罚——惩罚，虽然听起来也很棒，但是完成命令之后的奖励会更棒。接着，他转过身，重新把办公室的门踢上。  
「砰」地一声，于是现在，这条走廊看起来就跟平时深夜的景象没有任何差别，空无一人，静悄悄的。

1-2

对纽特·斯卡曼德来说，他的生活发生转变是因为两件事，它们到底会对自己今后的人生影响多远，说真的，他不知道。  
而这两件事的开头几乎一模一样。

1-3

“纽特，你在吗？”  
是丽塔·莱斯特兰奇。纽特听出了门口传来的声音，于是站起身，转过头，将那把切割瞌睡豆的银短刀藏在宽大的巫师袍袖子中。这很容易，因为正走进来的丽塔的注意力都放在纽特脚边的那口坩埚中，“活地狱汤剂？”  
“嗯。”纽特点点头，杂乱的头发挡住他的右眼，淡蓝色的蒸汽弥漫在男生盥洗室。  
“好漂亮的淡雪青色。快做好了？”丽塔打开怀里抱着的那本《高级魔药制作》，翻到第十页——活地狱汤剂的制作方法，安静的盥洗室中只有煮沸的魔药咕嘟咕嘟的声音还有刷刷的翻书声。  
“我、我刚加进去瞌睡豆的汁液，然后要、要开始搅拌了。”纽特在袍子上蹭蹭自己沾着瞌睡豆汁液的右手，拿起了坩埚边上的魔杖的同时，他攥紧了左手中的小刀。  
他不能被任何人发现他的行为。  
那是不对的。  
从他十二岁那年母亲去世开始，纽特纵容自己这样的行为。疼痛带给他平静与控制，渐渐地成瘾。他早就知道他不能割伤自己，但是他忍不住。有时丽塔会问他胳膊上为什么会缠着一些绷带或者贴着胶布，他总是敷衍着说，被禁林里的树枝什么的划伤的，要么就是被什么神奇动物抓伤的。丽塔第一次发现这些伤口时还要拽着他去校医院，吓得纽特赶紧跟她解释，你不会想要我被关禁闭吧？学生是禁止在没有教师陪同下去禁林的！这你知道。  
哦，抱歉。善良的斯莱特林这么说着。我没有想到这点。还疼吗？你已经处理过了吧？  
还好……纽特低下头，不敢看丽塔的眼睛。他不知道如果丽塔发现自己的这种行为还会不会跟自己做朋友。但是纽特需要这些伤害，他需要痛苦的感觉，正如正常人需要吃饭喝水睡觉，需要呼吸，这是一样的。  
“书上说的是——”  
“逆时针搅拌。”纽特打断了丽塔的话，现在的他只想这名斯莱特林赶快离开这里。活地狱汤剂不过是个幌子，万一他在男生盥洗室割伤自己的中途被老师或者学生发现，他还能解释是因为熬制魔药所以不小心划伤的。就在他把冰凉的银刀贴在裸露的小腿上时丽塔进来了，被打断总是有些不快。纽特这么想着，又加了一句：“斯莱特林的魔药课不是下节吗？你还没去教室？不怕迟到吗？”  
“纽特，我……”丽塔停顿了一下，看着纽特，对方深棕色的睫毛垂下来，略微挡住了他灰绿色的眼睛，“我就要去德国了。下个星期就走了。爸爸要让我在德姆斯特朗继续完成六年级以及之后的课程。”  
“你还会回来吗……我是说，还会回英国吗？”纽特不知道为什么自己对这个现实接受良好，也许这个反应不足以称为「接受良好」，丽塔可能看不出自己有多难过，毕竟自己一直以来就是一副独来独往，好像只有神奇动物才能提起兴趣的样子。纽特何尝不想接触一些人，然而仅仅是想想，他担心失去，担心周围人毫无征兆地离开；他努力地讨好身边的“朋友”，但是又不敢太过接近。而现在，纽特觉得自己再次被熟悉的人抛下。上次是母亲的去世，这次是丽塔的离开。  
“我，我不知道。我应该是还会回到英国的。我想跟你说这件事很久了，但是一直不知道要怎么开口……结果拖到今天才——”丽塔低下头，攥紧了怀里的课本，她感到非常抱歉。  
“没关系……我是说，我……又不是什么永远都见不到了，别难过。”纽特试图咧开一个笑容安慰面前的女孩子，但是失败了，于是他转回身去，盯着脚边的坩埚。他嘴上说着别难过，但是此时此刻更需要这句话的是他自己。没人能做出保证，谁都做不到。妈妈没做到，她离开了，那是没有办法的事情，总有一些疾病是魔法也不能治愈的。纽特有一些恍惚，好像是谁打开了盥洗室的水龙头，哗哗流动的清水迅速注满洗手盆而后溢出来，纽特听不清之后丽塔说了什么，但是感觉自己似乎是摔倒了，伴随着丽塔的尖叫声，他感觉到左边的脸颊贴着盥洗室冰凉的地面，黑白相间棋盘一般的瓷砖上泛着奇异的深红色。  
血的味道。  
谁的血？  
谁的……  
丽塔……

 

纽特之后在圣芒戈住了半年，治疗师的意见是最好退学，纽特需要被监督，而监督者不可能时时刻刻跟着纽特在霍格沃兹从上课吃饭睡觉到魁地奇训练，如果他们不说，你永远不知道这样的孩子在寄宿制的学校里做了什么。手腕处的伤口自然是很快地愈合，但是他的秘密被家人知道了，忒修斯看着自己弟弟身上大大小小的伤疤，那其中大部分都不是动物造成的，也不是不小心划伤的。整整齐齐的十二道割伤排列在纽特的小臂上。忒修斯站在病床边，捂着嘴，说不出一句话，他担心，更多的是自责，责备自己为什么没有早一点发现纽特这样的倾向，如果早一点发现……  
如果……  
纽特的退学申请是忒修斯帮着办的。  
重新通过心理评估耗费了五个月的时间，在这期间纽特被强制远离各种尖锐物品，连他的皮箱也被哥哥没收——“纽特，我……我觉得还是我先帮你保管比较好。你好好休息。”纽特知道忒修斯是担心皮箱里的动物会伤害自己。  
动物才不会伤害我，而人会。  
现在清醒过来的纽特大概知道了当时在男生盥洗室发生的事情，他失控了，他割得太深了。当然也可能是丽塔一着急，掰过他的肩膀想抢过刀子于是导致他摔倒，所以才划得那么深。不管当时发生了什么，丽塔已经不在英国了，纽特也无意去回想发生了什么。  
就好像一瞬间他就从男生盥洗室幻影移形到了圣芒戈，中间所有的时间都流失了。这样理解最好。忘了就好了。  
而他再也无法完全信任任何人。

1-4

“斯卡曼德先生，你在吗？”  
他慌慌张张地把桌子上的小刀还有碘酒扫到抽屉里，然后在刚划出的伤口上按上一块纱布，飞快地撕了一块胶布贴好，应了一句“等一下”，而后爬上木梯，打开皮箱，看到来人是MACUSA安全部部长。  
“你好，格雷夫斯先生。我听蒂娜说你回来上班了……”  
“神奇动物司锁门了，蒂娜告诉我你可能在这里。”帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯蹲下来平视着这名神奇动物学家，递过一叠羊皮纸接着说：“这是新拟定的一些关于神奇动物的法案，你看看还有没有需要补充的。”  
“哦，好。我马上看一下。”纽特接过文件，大概翻看了一下说，“我还是去办公室看吧。我……”  
“你那些小动物照顾完了？”黑色头发的美国籍巫师笑了笑，他看起来比格林德沃伪装的那位要亲切多了。  
纽特有点害羞，但更多的是又要继续扯谎的不安：“嗯……”  
他并没有在照顾神奇动物，他又在伤害自己了，忒修斯的来信让他感到烦躁，话里话外无不在问他有没有再次……是的是的是的，他又一次！要么就问，要么就一句也别提。他成年了，早就成年了，尽管他曾经……他不愿意多想那些过去发生的事情，但是现如今他已经不用再每周去一次圣芒戈了，他现在在纽约，他应该是健康的，正常的，他不应该——  
“我跟你一起过去？正好还有别的事。”格雷夫斯的提议打断了纽特的思绪。该死，自己又在别人面前走神了。纽特知道自己不容易集中注意力，稍微想事就会开始忽略周遭其他。这给人感觉，尤其是那些正在等他说话的人，大概是，很不礼貌吧，好像自己没在听一样。  
于是格雷夫斯后退两步，给神奇动物学家一点空间从皮箱中爬出来，然后他看着纽特把卷起的衬衣袖子放下来，帕西瓦尔的目光停在他伤疤纵横的小臂以及正在渗血的那块纱布上。  
“哦，鸟蛇的爪子抓伤的。不要紧的。”纽特见到对方抽出魔杖，似乎是要给他治疗，又赶忙说：“没、没关系。我、我习惯了。而且一般的治疗咒不太管用，你知道，就是，神奇动物造成的一些伤口——咬伤，抓伤什么的。”纽特低着头说。他不知道这能不能骗过格雷夫斯，但是他知道自己如果看着对方的眼睛就一定无法撒谎。  
在审讯室里的时候就是这样的。他一直避免去看对面男人的眼睛，只有在那个混蛋说没有宿主的默默然是没有利用价值的时候他才真的被激怒，他站起来，撑住桌子，大声地质问对方什么叫没有利用价值？一个孩子因此而死了。  
又是一阵衣服的窸窸窣窣声，格雷夫斯把魔杖放回了口袋里。纽特松了口气，他提起箱子，跟着对方离开那个扫帚间。  
重新回到人来人往的伍尔沃斯大楼多多少少有些不适应，纽特紧跟在安全部部长的身后，来到属于自己的神奇动物司办公室。帕西瓦尔站在门的旁边，等待他打开门锁。纽特抽出魔杖念了句口令，而后「咔哒」一声，门随之打开。纽特先进入办公室中而后格雷夫斯跟着进来，后者忽然反手锁上屋门，接着把纽特一秒压在墙壁上，纽特的脸颊旁边是他黑色的西装袖子，格雷夫斯所使用的古龙水味道强势地窜进他的鼻孔，所有发生的这一切快到纽特来不及做出任何反应，就被罩在这名高大傲罗的阴影之下。办公室白晃晃的灯光下，帕西瓦尔鬓角的发丝闪着银色的光。  
气氛忽然奇怪了起来。  
纽特不知道对方想做什么，他左手提着的箱子拿着也不是放下也不是。手心微微出汗，他是不是应该推开对方？或者做点什么，说点什么？  
“神奇动物抓伤的？你是这么跟你哥哥说的？”帕西瓦尔的声音似乎是从自己耳边传来，伴随着呼气，纽特觉得痒痒的。但是意识到对方问了什么之后，惊慌爬满了他整张脸，他闭上眼，决定回避对方的问题。  
安全部部长的魔杖此时抵住纽特的小臂，接着他念了个最简单的治疗咒语：“愈合如初（Episkey）。”  
纽特觉得纱布底下的那块伤口先是火辣辣地疼，之后很快变得凉凉的。他觉得格雷夫斯似乎是退后了一点，接着那块纱布被揭开，他微微睁眼，看到伤口已经愈合，皮肤上只留下一道粉红色的线，鸟蛇的抓伤并不是这个样子，就算再没照顾过神奇动物也会有常识，那就是动物的抓伤永远没有这样的整齐。他还是没有回答。对方既然这么问了就说明他知道自己的特殊「爱好」。  
没人会把这样病态的行为称作爱好的，斯卡曼德先生。他在心里自嘲。  
“你哥哥写信告诉过我你要来纽约的事情，话里话外的，他处处提到让我多加关照你。虽然那时我没懂是什么意思，但是——”格雷夫斯挑起纽特的下巴，强迫他看着自己，“——我没有想到你有这样的倾向。”  
“抱歉。”纽特小声地说了一句而后头一低，从对方胳膊底下逃出禁锢，他想快点结束这场尴尬的询问，如果不能结束那就逃走，于是他打开办公室的门就跑了出去，留下格雷夫斯站在神奇动物司的门口握着那块带血的纱布看向自己的背影。纽特跑得很快而且没有回头，但是他知道对方在盯着自己，他感到后背一阵灼烧，那是来自捕食者一样的目光，那种一旦盯上了就休想逃走的眼神。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

2-1

“蒂娜？蒂娜！”  
急匆匆地穿行在走廊中的短发女巫听到自己的名字猛地回过头，看到新上任的神奇动物司办公室主任正冲她小幅度地挥着手，她把掉在额前的黑发捋到耳后，快步走到对方面前。  
“有事？”  
“抱歉，你能，我是说，你能帮我把这份法案还有修改意见交给格雷夫斯先生吗？我、我找不到他。”纽特无法说出自己不敢跟格雷夫斯独处一室，只好又是撒谎。也许他的整个人生就是个谎言。看似是冲破家族束缚，不顾一切地想完成自己的梦想，成为一名神奇动物学家，而不是在魔法部谋个一官半职，看起来的「勇敢」。而只有纽特自己才知道，这么做的原因不过是因为自己不擅长生活在人群中，那可能会让他重新开始那些……没有什么不交往这么的简单，那不过是说说罢了，只要身边有别人存在，你就绝对不可能避免交往。正如就算纽特逃到了大洋彼岸，也还是逃不出他哥哥寄来的一封一封写满关怀的信。纽特知道家人是担心，但是他还是忍不住地烦躁。  
这种事情，忍不住的。  
割伤自己是这样，情绪也是这样。唯一让自己显得像个正常人的一点是，他知道自己哪里不正常。  
“抱歉，纽特。但是我要立刻赶到第五大道。”蒂娜充满歉意地看着自己的好友，临走之前又补充道：“晚点再去，下午的时候格雷夫斯先生应该是没有会议安排的。抱歉，我需要——”  
“嗯，快去吧。”纽特目送着蒂娜离开，用力捏住文件的手指有些发白。怎么办？一方面来说，这些修改很重要，如果可能，纽特希望能亲自跟安全部部长说明白自己为何做出这些建议，但是……另一方面，纽特不放心把文件交给不认识的人送到格雷夫斯的办公室，虽然他深知就算他随便交给MACUSA的谁，他们都能顺利地把文件送到，但他就是不放心。  
纠结了一阵，纽特硬着头皮敲响了安全部部长办公室的门。纽特知道他在办公室，他已经去过一次了，那时他站在门外，清楚地听到蒂娜在里面跟格雷夫斯说着有关于格林德沃的审讯情况，但是听了一两句就没有任何声音了，可能是说到重要之处所以下了隔音咒吧。  
没过多久，门里不意外地传来格雷夫斯的声音：“请进。”  
纽特握住门把手，深吸一口气。这没什么，我就把文件放下，什么都不用做，也什么都不用多说，然后立刻离开。他推门而入。  
安全部部长的办公室装潢简单，除了必需的桌椅，他身后的玻璃柜中摆满了魔法用具，左手边是书柜，塞着文件袋，羊皮纸以及一些法案还有古书。简单到让人觉得这个男人无欲无求，可是纽特知道事实不是这样的，他没有证据，但是有一种感觉，那种被压迫的，被追逐的，被盯上的不安，好像还有……眷恋？  
他被自己的想法吓到了，谁会眷恋一个这样的人？一定是错觉。纽特甩甩头，先开口了：“我看完了这些，修改部分写在另一份羊皮纸上了。”  
格雷夫斯抬起头，没有说话，目光转向纽特左后方的门板，挥了下手，那扇门顺势关上，纽特听到落锁的「咔哒」声，不自觉地吞咽了一下，在空旷的办公室中，那似乎是很大的声音，纽特更紧张了。  
“既然你哥哥写信让我「关照」你，我想他必定也告诉过你，如果有什么困难可以来找我？”格雷夫斯无视纽特送来的文件，继续着上次在神奇动物司未完成的对话。  
“嗯，他说过。”纽特无意撒谎，只想快点结束这场对话。坦诚地承认反而不会让对方抓住把柄从而继续追问。  
“既然你哥哥信任我，那么，如果你想的话，你完全可以，”格雷夫斯停顿了一下，观察着纽特的表情，“对我，畅所欲言。”  
梅林的胡子，他以为忒修斯只不过就是寄几封信过来时不时地询问两句，是的是的，他说过可以去找格雷夫斯，那是他在战场上认识的美国朋友，为人正直，值得信赖，但是现在格雷夫斯的话是什么意思？他在表示同情吗？他想干什么？纽特不喜欢对别人提起这件事，谁都不行。一旦被发现就会被追问，现在看来，这场对话的发生，怪只能怪自己不小心。  
“哦……抱歉，我无意去解释。”既然对方没有强制他必须讲出来，他说了，如果「你想」，好，那我就拒绝。我不想，一点都不想。  
“忒修斯早在你来纽约之前便告知我这件事，那么我想，你不是第一次做这种事。”格雷夫斯叹了口气，纽特拉了拉自己的花呢西装下摆，抚平上面并不存在的褶皱，他想离开了，于是说：“那没有什么事情，我就走了。神奇动物司还有别的——”  
“别割得太深，你应该知道分寸。”格雷夫斯打断了纽特的话。  
听到这里，纽特后背一阵僵硬，他觉得喘不上气。他迅速地丢下一句「抱歉」就立刻离开这间办公室。站在门外的纽特像一条脱水的鱼一般大口地呼吸着空气，他倚靠在门板上，脑内隆隆作响。  
「你应该停止这么做」、「这是不对的」、「别再割伤自己了」、「我们会难过」、「想想你的家人，想想那些爱你的人」、「停止」……种种这些从家人、治疗师口中说出的劝导涌上心间，他们只会说那些话，那没有用，那对自己一点用处都没有。  
然而这个男人跟他们不一样。  
只这一句「别割得太深」，他就知道，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯跟那些只会说着「别这样做」的人不一样。  
仿佛十六岁那个下雪的圣诞节清晨，阳光从圣芒戈那扇落地窗爬进来，并不温暖，但是泛着金黄色。安静的病房中，尘埃在光束中上上下下地浮动，纽特莫名有点想哭。

2-2

这……  
纽特看着这份修订方案，一天之前送到部长办公室还是好好的，送回来的时候上面画满了大大小小的红圈，这叠羊皮纸最上面的一张写着：拼写错误太多，我看不下去，重写。  
「重写」用的还是大写字母。  
你看不下去还不是看完了……纽特揉揉眉心，他问蒂娜是不是格雷夫斯先生一直这样。然而蒂娜的回答是，当然。她接着一脸淡定地说，新来的傲罗中有的甚至被吓哭过，就因为拼写问题而重写了三遍任务报告。写到最后已经快要崩溃了，因为害怕重新写反而出错更多。蒂娜当时把跪坐在格雷夫斯先生办公室中的伊丽莎白抚出去的时候，部长还在圈着她那份报告中的错误。安静的办公室里，格雷夫斯手里的那只羽毛笔刷刷在纸面移动的声音听起来格外恐怖。后来伊丽莎白·戈登被调到了妖精联络处。然后就没有然后了。  
哇，那你还挺坚强的。纽特皱着眉笑了笑。  
我不过是仔细一点罢了。蒂娜低下头，不想说自己的第一次任务报告重写了四遍。但是这确实是自己的错误，有什么受不了的？重写了不就好了？她不是很理解为什么伊丽莎白吓成那样。某些方面来说，蒂娜不能理解这种担心还是挺幸运的，想要征得上司的好感，所以拼命做到完美，做不到就难过。但是做到哪里那么简单？  
“重新写一份吧，不然他根本不会在意你修改了什么。”蒂娜递给纽特一杯咖啡，银色的勺子轻轻搅动其中的液体，氤氲的蒸汽弥漫在两个人之间。蒂娜想了想又说道：“格雷夫斯先生是个好人。他不过是，你知道，就是人们常说的，追求完美啊，严格要求啊，就是那样。”  
好吧。纽特拿着马克杯，谢谢你的咖啡。我去改一改拼写。  
蒂娜冲他腼腆地笑了笑，你的书写得怎么样了？  
前半部分已经寄到默默然出版社了，正在校对吧，我估计。  
那你忙吧。蒂娜转身离开，纽特重新坐回到椅子上，拿起羽毛笔，蘸了蘸墨水，开始书写修订意见。  
第二份修订意见是蒂娜帮忙带到格雷夫斯的办公室的，这次退回来得更快，但是写错的地方少了一些，并且有格雷夫斯回复的一些建议，诸如，「这条不能动」、「你的想法过于理想化」，或者，「我可以做出让步，但是取消这项惩罚是不可能的」。  
当然还有——「剩下的我没看，还有错」。  
而自己那张写着「抱歉」的纸条背面则是用红笔写着——「别跟我说抱歉，如果觉得对不起，就去跟教你英文的老师道歉」。  
纽特自己都没注意到他笑了起来，发自真心的被逗笑了，不是那种为了让别人知道自己挺好的安慰的笑容，也不是那种见到熟人而必须展露的笑容。他说不上来，这感觉很奇怪。  
于是那天下午纽特带着第三份修订意见敲响格雷夫斯办公室的门时，他没有再像第一次那样的窘迫了。  
请进。  
纽特压下门把手，推门，而后格雷夫斯依旧是挥了下手，用无杖魔法关门落锁。  
「咔哒」。  
纽特伸手把那份修订方案放在桌子上，格雷夫斯扫了他一眼，目光停在了他的衬衣袖子上，但是很快地移开。这次格雷夫斯没再问他那些问题，直接翻开羊皮纸，从笔筒中抽出一只羽毛笔，蘸了蘸红色的墨水，也许是有些着急，有一滴墨水滴在了桌面上，他略带焦躁地低声说了一句「清理一新（Scourgify）」，那一小摊红色的液体便不见了。  
然而格雷夫斯只圈了两个错误的单词，就把羽毛笔放回了笔筒。他抬头，看着纽特：“你有什么毛病？”  
“什——”  
“第三遍了。这是你交上来的第三份修订意见。”  
“抱、抱歉？”纽特不确定地说着道歉的话，他希望这有用，他希望这能让对方看起来没有那么生气。但是自己为什么要这么做？像蒂娜说的，自己又不是伊丽莎白·戈登，不是格雷夫斯的下属，他跟这位安全部部长应该是同事的关系。讨好他？为什么要讨好他？  
“你平时会照顾皮箱中那么多种神奇动物，你应该是不会出错的对吧？比如你不会记错应该喂食的时间或者什么别的东西。我以为你应该会比这里的一些傲罗要更加的仔细？”格雷夫斯盯着站在桌子前面的神奇动物学家，他黑色的眉毛皱起，紧贴着他的上眼眶，那让他看起来很阴郁，也更可怕一些。  
更像一个「正在审讯犯人的安全部部长」。  
我就是正在被审讯的那个人。他不安地绞着手指，等着对方说出更严厉的批评。我在等着什么？纽特被自己的想法吓了一跳，我、我在——  
低着头的纽特听到了椅子向后拉开摩擦着地板的声音，他微微抬眼，看到格雷夫斯站了起来，并把那份修订意见转向自己而后平放在桌子上，接着他用魔杖指着墙壁念了一个隔音咒，这很快就完成了，他放回魔杖，接下来的话则让纽特大惊失色：“我要你弯下腰，仔细看清楚；我要你的脸尽可能地贴近这份羊皮纸，把修订意见大声念出来。”  
“我、我不明白你的意思——”纽特慌张地说。  
“你用不着明白。”格雷夫斯打断了纽特，他继续说道，“把手肘撑在桌子上，弯腰，脸贴近羊皮纸。”  
“抱歉，我——”纽特还在挣扎。  
“念。”  
格雷夫斯已经走到纽特的身后，这个单词几乎是贴着纽特的耳朵讲出来的，对方宽厚的手掌抚过纽特的后背，好像是在安慰一般，这让纽特产生了某种错觉，某种自己应该听话的错觉。  
格雷夫斯不意外地感觉到了手掌下面那块肌肉的紧绷。  
“念。”格雷夫斯又重复了一次，他希望纽特不要让他说第三遍。  
英国人缓缓地弯下腰，他尽可能地往前趴到桌子上，他不想碰到此时站在他身后的人，一点都不想碰到。那份羊皮纸如今被他撑住桌子的两条手臂圈在中间，纽特吞咽了一下，开口念道：“第39条：A类禁止贸易物品有巨大袋蜘蛛的蛋、龙蛋。此处建议再加上喀迈拉蛋——”  
“啪。”格雷夫斯毫不犹豫地一掌落在纽特右侧的臀部。纽特僵住了，也自然停下了朗读那份修订意见，他缓缓回过头向后看，但还是维持着手肘撑住桌子的姿势，他不敢说话，只是困惑地看着对方。  
纽特可以清晰地听到自己的喘气声，空旷的办公室放大了所有一切，纽特觉得这听起来格外的色情，是的，就是色情，这样的喘气声，在这样的环境下，他——  
“继续。”还是一个单词，来自格雷夫斯的另一道命令。  
“呃……”他得让这些停下来，只要自己拒绝，就现在立刻拒绝，他相信格雷夫斯不会强迫他的。  
“斯卡曼德先生，继续，念。”第三遍了，格雷夫斯知道自己不会手下留情了。  
安全部部长的声音让纽特根本无暇思考别的事情，不管是拒绝还是别的什么。他深吸一口气，重新趴好继续念着：“另外建议毒触手的种子——啊——”  
“啪。”这次是落在左侧。  
纽特调整了一下呼吸，他不知道下一次会是什么时候落下，但是应该是在右侧。  
“毒触手的种子也被列为禁止贸易品，建议归为C——呃——”  
还是左边。两次连着打在同一个地方，纽特感觉到那块皮肤烧了起来。而他竟然不反感这样的行为？他出了什么问题？  
“C级。第42条：禁止动物培养试验，我认为应该——”纽特倒抽一口冷气，这下很痛，他把重心从左脚换到右脚，又换回来。他试图缓解那些感觉，却同时又想加重它们，就好像他从来不会治疗那些被割开的伤口，他希望痛觉不要那么快地消失，而格雷夫斯肯定猜到了这一点，他绝对猜到了。  
“应该，这方面我没有过多的研究，但是如果是不能驯熟的新品种建议完全禁止。如果危害不大的物种可以考虑——唔、梅林的、啊——”  
格雷夫斯打了他两下，左右各一下，间隔很短。纽特连一句「梅林的胡子」都来不及说完另一下就落下来了。  
“考虑施以罚款——呃——”  
“第47条、啊——”  
“狼人相关的——呃——”  
“我认为——啊、梅林、呃——”  
一下一下落得比之前更加频繁，纽特感觉自己看不清眼前的文件了，他是不是哭了？可是他并不难过，他一点都不难过，相反地，他喜欢这些。那么可能是生理性的泪水，毕竟挺疼的。然而他的手臂被禁止离开桌面，他不能擦掉它们。仿佛是猜到了他想的内容，格雷夫斯的手指轻柔地攀上纽特的脸颊，替他抹掉那些遮挡视线的眼泪。于是他又能看清了，他继续念着，惩罚也继续着。他记不得格雷夫斯打了多少下，当他念完时，只觉得等一会儿站起来都可能变得有点困难了，可是他的心情从未有过的平静。  
那是他生平一直以来想要得到的东西，他觉得又能控制自己了，他觉得此时的身体不会再不听话地做出什么事，尤其是那些让他难过的事。  
格雷夫斯弯下腰环住纽特，他骨节分明的拇指扫过自己贴在桌子上的小指，又很快地离开，在他的手旁边放好。此时纽特能听到这位傲罗的喘气声了，有些急促，跟自己的正交织在一起，纽特闭上眼，听着那令人安心的有节奏的一进一出，感受着格雷夫斯略高的体温，这有效地缓解了臀部火辣的疼痛。  
“回去之后用冰块敷一下。”他贴着纽特的耳朵说道。  
“嗯。”纽特顺从地应了一声。  
“重写一份。”  
“好的。”纽特知道自己得再写一份，所以回答得很快。  
“别再道歉，你知不知道你很喜欢说「抱歉」？”格雷夫斯的呼吸平复了下来，但是纽特感觉他的嗓音更低了。是自己的错觉吗？纽特不知道，而他不知道的还有原来自己很喜欢说「抱歉」？这有什么问题吗？  
“这问题很大。你不需要讨好所有人。那是不可能做到的。如果你忍不住，你可以试试只讨好我一个人。”  
纽特猛地转头看向近在咫尺的安全部部长，挡住他右眼的发丝微微颤动，他断断续续地说：“我、我没有，我是说，我、我不懂你的意思。”  
“今天就到这里吧，记得一定用冰块敷一下。”格雷夫斯直起身，重新走回到桌子的另一侧，他拉过椅子坐好，正了正自己的领带，示意纽特可以离开了。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

3-1

好不容易熬过了坐立不安的这最后两个小时，小斯卡曼德先生第一次感谢MACUSA的下班时间比英国魔法部早那么半个小时，他飞快地穿好外套，提起皮箱，离开伍尔沃斯大楼而后幻影移形回家。  
回到他那间小小的公寓后，纽特迅速脱掉身上厚重的外衣、西装外套、马甲、靴子、裤子、袜子，只穿着最里面那件贴身的白衬衣和内裤走进卫生间，他本应该先给箱子里的动物准备晚饭的，但是现在他有更重要的事情要做。  
他背对着卫生间中洗手盆上方那面宽大的镜子站着，回头看着镜子中的自己，他咬了咬下唇，然后一点点拉下他穿着的那条灰色棉质内裤，这个过程如果做得太快就会弄疼自己，而事实上他也确实这么做了，他不知道自己的叹息声到底是因为疼痛还是因为快感，他真的听不出这两者的区别。镜子中的景象让他忍不住闭眼，这太奇怪了，可是他又好奇那两块被拍打的皮肤的颜色。就算是身为风吹日晒曾经满世界跑的神奇动物学家，阳光也照不到那里，原本略显苍白的皮肤现在则是因为皮下毛细血管的破裂而变成紫红色，转天大概会变成青色，如果不及时处理大概要很久才会完全消失。  
他踢掉滑落在脚踝处的内裤，转回来，正对着镜子，把挡住眼睛的头发拢上去，看着他自己泛红的眼眶。  
现在的你更奇怪了。  
他撇撇嘴，内心不可置否。  
哪里有「很多」拼写错误，格雷夫斯圈出的那其中有大部分是因为他的字迹略微潦草，也许格雷夫斯看不清他写的到底是「a」还是「c」或者是「o」，而他还是重新写了，并且现在他要再写第四份了。而今天下午……他应该推开格雷夫斯的，他不应该答应做这种事。这……好吧好吧好吧，我承认我喜欢，那让我感觉到了对自身的控制——通过别人对自己的控制——听起来好像很可笑。纽特不是不了解这些事情，他大概知道格雷夫斯的角色是一个支配者，而自己的行为则属于臣服者，他们不是恋人关系，他们甚至能否算上朋友都不好说，而他们之间却进行着这样的互动，这让纽特感到好奇的同时却更多的是抗拒。  
他松开抓着头发的右手，再次转过身，背对着镜子倚靠在瓷质的洗手盆上，脚趾扒住地面，冰凉的触感贴上裸露的皮肤，与冰块无异。纽特抑制不住已经涌上喉头的叹息，他哼出了声，尽管公寓里只有他一个人，但是他依旧羞红了脸，他知道他勃起了，不合时宜地。  
而随着他尽可能地让那两块皮肤接触到还未升温的那部分洗手盆的时，他发现他真的不能再无视自己的生理需求了，还在胀痛的臀部提醒着他今天下午发生了什么，而越是回想那段记忆，越加重了他的渴望。他不知道自己是渴望被惩罚还是渴望格雷夫斯先生，不管是哪一个都让他感觉到加倍的羞耻。  
手指不自觉地攀上已经抬头的阴茎，他仔细地把流出的前液涂抹到整个柱身上，而后稍微施力，按照自己喜欢的节奏取悦着全身上下最脆弱的器官。  
他闭上眼，然而还是觉得卫生间的灯太亮了，他这么想着，原本抓住洗手盆边缘的左手松开，挡在自己的鼻梁处，眼皮下面终于回归到略深的灰色，他感觉好多了，熟悉的亮度，就像格雷夫斯的办公室，格雷夫斯的手掌落在……格雷夫斯的手指扫过他的……格雷夫斯的前胸贴着自己的后背……格雷夫斯的声音从耳边传来……格雷夫斯……  
他知道自己快要到了。  
“帕西瓦尔……”  
纽特的脚背绷紧，一道白光在眼前炸开，他根本没有意识到那个名字就这样流出嘴边，化作一汪空气，消失在他面前，而他还在低着头，调整着过快的呼吸，两只手撑住腰后的洗手盆，试图从高潮的余韵中缓过来。  
就只发生了这么一次，你还能停下来的。拒绝他，这样是不对的。你应该拒绝。  
纽特迷迷糊糊地想着，仔细地洗干净双手，召来自己的睡衣，慢吞吞地换上而后踩着温暖的毛拖鞋爬进皮箱，鸟蛇会因为他稍晚的喂食而轻轻啄着他的手指，但是没关系，仿佛所有的一切都显得没有那么重要了，再没有什么能让他感到烦躁。

3-2

第四份修订意见。  
纽特沉思着，他说不好自己要不要一个错误都不出，也许故意拼错一两个单词，漏掉一两个复数变化会是不错的选择。  
停下。  
别这样。纽特不想自己越陷越深，及时抽身才是正确的抉择。  
于是格雷夫斯第一次完完整整地看完了这份修订意见，期间那只蘸满红色墨水的羽毛笔并没有落下。纽特松了口气但是也觉得有点失落。  
别觉得失落！你这个懦夫！你想清楚他对你做了什么！  
“很好。”格雷夫斯合上那叠羊皮纸，把羽毛笔插回墨水瓶中，他抬头看着纽特，而纽特在等着他说点别的什么。比如，那天下午到底是什么意思？他真的想问，但是他问不出口。他希望格雷夫斯能自己对他解释清楚，尽管他总有种预感，那就是对方一定不会主动告诉他的。  
“愿意跟我说说吗？我觉得，经过——你知道，前天下午……”他似乎在选择合适的词汇来描述那些动作、行为、举动，不管是什么，纽特知道他指的是什么。也许他可以对这个人稍微说点什么？  
不，不可以。  
“你知道自己在做什么吗？”纽特努力让自己听起来愤怒一些，他不知道有没有成功，但是格雷夫斯的表情没有一丝一毫的变化。不管他，纽特得表示出拒绝，他继续说道：“这很奇怪，请你停止。我不喜欢。”  
梅林的胡子啊，他又撒谎了。他准备说出「我不喜欢」的时候就偏过头，选择不看对方的眼睛，这会让他少那么一点负罪感。  
“如果你真的不喜欢，你那天下午早就会拒绝我了，你不会乖乖地趴在桌子上念完那份满是错误的修订意见。”格雷夫斯一针见血地指出，他的手指敲着羊皮纸旁边的那块桌面，哒哒的声音加剧了纽特被拆穿谎言的焦虑。  
他叹了口气，决定跟纽特实话实说：“请原谅我那天下午的谎言。那时我很生气，生气的原因不是你第三遍交给我的修订意见依旧有错误，而是你又划开了我给你治疗过的那处割伤——别打断我。”他挥了一下手，阻止了纽特就要脱口而出的辩解，“你的袖子上沾着新的血迹，我能看得出。是因为我又让你重写一遍所以才觉得——”  
“焦虑。”纽特瞪大了眼睛，他跟格雷夫斯几乎是同时说出这个词。从没有人在他还未坦白的情况下就知道他为什么割伤自己，他觉得难过？他觉得自卑？他觉得生活无趣？得了吧。他就是难以控制情绪，而疼痛可以缓解这种失控。这也是为什么他算是比较轻易就通过心理评估，不再留院观察，改成一周三次的心理治疗，再后来一次一次地减少。他知道自己是什么问题，而这明显不是那些治疗师关心的地方；从另一个方面来说，这样的行为难以停止是因为，在纽特的意识中，这真的不是什么严重的问题，他只是焦虑。  
“焦虑不严重，但是失控就严重了。”仿佛能一直猜到自己心思的格雷夫斯让纽特甚至觉得他会不会也是可以不用摄神取念就能读心的巫师，就像蒂娜的妹妹。但是奎妮在读心的时候纽特一直都有意识到——雅各布是麻瓜所以他没有任何被入侵的感觉——然而纽特并没有感觉到有人在读他的心，要么格雷夫斯是很厉害的读心者，要么就是——  
纽特不想这么承认，但是，格雷夫斯可能真的是理解他的。  
纽特需要一个能理解他的人，他迫切地需要一个这样的人。  
“抱、抱歉。”纽特下意识地道歉。  
“啧，我说了，不要跟我道歉。”格雷夫斯站起身，掰正纽特的脸强迫对方跟他平视，“你到底有什么毛病？动不动就道歉？你为什么觉得抱歉？”  
“因为……”我不知道。纽特没有说出后半句话。  
“说出来。”格雷夫斯步步紧逼。  
“因为我、我其实……”他真的不知道自己为什么总是觉得抱歉。难道真的是格雷夫斯所说的，自己希望讨好别人？而道歉会让他看起来处于较弱一方的地位，从而显得比较平和？不，不是这样的。  
“我需要你明明白白地讲出来你觉得抱歉的原因，讲出来。如果你讲不出来，那就等于承认我的猜测是对的，你并不觉得抱歉，你只是想讨好所有人。”说完，格雷夫斯看着一直沉默的纽特，他知道就算是逼他说也挤不出任何事实。  
僵持不下的交谈。  
于是他换了一种说话语气，他第一次用名字称呼自己，而不再是「斯卡曼德先生」：“纽特，从现在开始， **私下里** ， **我会** 叫你纽特， **我要** 你称呼我为「先生（sir）」，你听明白了吗？”  
纽特张了张嘴，他应该拒绝的，但是他依旧说不出口。  
“你听明白了吗？”  
“明、明白。”该死，自己为什么答应了。为什么！为什么他就是没办法拒绝格雷夫斯！这让他觉得软弱，他觉得自己需要依靠别人才能不再伤害自己，呵，你选择让别人伤害你而不是你自己，你有什么毛病，是啊，你到底有什么毛病。  
“你漏了点什么。”  
纽特忽然意识到他忘了称呼，于是又说了一遍：“明白，先生。”  
“好的，纽特。 **我要** 你再也不会割伤自己， **我不允许** 你对自己做出任何伤害，任何形式、任何借口，都不允许。你听懂了吗？”  
纽特不知道自己能不能遵守这道命令，他真的不知道。他没有回答，而这明显引起了格雷夫斯的不快，他贴近纽特的脸，两个人的鼻尖就要快碰到一起，他说：“ **只有我** 才能对你做这些事，而你自己是 **不被允许的** ，你听懂了吗？”  
不知道是因为格雷夫斯的再次追问还是因为纽特确定他会从格雷夫斯那里得到他应有的疼痛，被困在安全部部长办公室的纽特喃喃地说道：“听懂了，先生。”

3-3

忒修斯曾经跟他说过，那时自己多大来着？十八、九的样子？忒修斯说起自己曾经交往过的一个姑娘，布兹巴顿毕业的，喜欢在床上被点着的香烟烫伤。忒修斯低声咯咯地笑着，他不明白为什么有人喜欢被别人伤害，他跟纽特说，说真的老弟，那时候我有点被吓着了。他又喝了一口杯子里的火焰威士忌，继续跟纽特扯着天南海北，而纽特正在思考着怎么把他喝醉的哥哥从三把扫帚拖回家里。他不好意思地放下几个银西可，琢磨着应该够他哥哥今晚的酒钱，说了一句「抱歉，不用找了」就驾着比他高点但是却健壮很多的忒修斯步履艰难地离开酒馆。  
为什么有人喜欢被伤害呢？不管是来自于别人还是自己，疼痛在大多数人看来是不应该被喜欢的。纽特之后尝试过用点着的香烟按上自己的大腿内侧，集中在一点的灼烧让他的肌肉紧绷，没有失血带来的冰凉，那是另外一种感觉。而烧伤的那点皮肤会因为高温而死去，变硬，当底下新的皮肤爬满创伤之后就会自动脱落，露出那一小片粉色的新生皮肤，再过那么十天半个月的，它会变成周围皮肤的颜色，从而消失不见。然而纽特总是看不到这整个过程，有时他忙于在皮箱中记录角驼兽或者月痴兽的生活习性从而忘了定期查看，但是更多的时候，是新生组织长出来拉动四周的皮肤带来的感觉让他忍不住抠开那块还未掉落的硬壳，那有些痒。  
新伤叠旧伤，周而复始。  
白开水一样的毒。烧开的热水被放在干净的大茶杯中晾凉，而还未喝空就会添入新的开水，于是一个月之后甚至一年之后，你喝的每一口水都是很久之前在杯子还空着的时候第一次添入的水。至于有没有变质就不好说了，毕竟经过那么多次地冲淡，你早就尝不出任何异常。从时间角度上来说，应该是变质的了，毕竟那么久过去了。  
然而习惯就是习惯，改不掉了，也许这辈子都改不掉了。你可以换一个小点的杯子喝水，或者就干脆养成一个新的习惯——在喝水之前把杯子倒空，新习惯的养成总是容易一些。  
是啊，新习惯。  
纽特想了想最近发生的事，格雷夫斯的入侵无疑可以称得上是出乎意料的，他从没想过自己能跟这位傲罗有什么交集，也许他们一辈子也说不上一句话，这很正常，但是现在这样的「交集」是自己无论如何也想象不到的，然而它就是发生了，而且自己正在慢慢地适应，就好像在养成一个新的习惯。

3-4

“ **我要** 你用牙齿叼回来。有问题吗？”  
纽特知道自己应该说「没有，先生」，但是，就算现在将近午夜，MACUSA还是可能有值班的傲罗，他不想遇到任何人，他不想让任何人看到他现在这个样子。  
“我保证你在来回的中途不会碰到任何人的。所以，有问题吗？”  
“没有，先生。”纽特于是乖乖把双手背后，等着格雷夫斯把他的领带拆下而后绑住自己。纽特感觉那块布料因魔法的作用在自己的腰后和手腕处穿来穿去，丝质的领带滑溜溜的，但是打结之后想要不用魔法挣脱是几乎不可能的，当然用魔法挣脱是不被允许的，何况他的无杖魔法也没有那么地优秀。  
“我在这里等你。”格雷夫斯拿过左手边放着的卷宗，笔筒中的羽毛笔忽然飞出来，蘸了蘸黑色的墨水，而后停在他右手的上方，等着稍后被使用。  
“好的，先生。”纽特回答之后便离开了格雷夫斯的办公室。  
他会慢慢习惯的，习惯自己不去割伤自己，习惯格雷夫斯先生的各种命令，千奇百怪，但是他知道自己不会讨厌这些的。  
嘴角勾起一个不易察觉的微笑，纽特快步走向MACUSA的档案室。

 

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

4-1

在伍尔沃斯大楼是一回事，跟着格雷夫斯来到他家是另一回事。纽特成为这位安全部部长的臣服者已经快要有三个星期了，这期间他几乎没有再割伤自己一刀，也几乎没有烫伤自己一块皮肤，几乎。虽然格雷夫斯不允许自己这么做但是他也没有发现那些藏在膝盖后面或者别的什么绝对不会露出的地方的伤口。纽特还在适应这种新的舒缓情绪的办法，他对于自己能不能百分之百地摆脱那些「爱好」还是不太确定。但是眼下看来，服从格雷夫斯的各种命令，完成即有奖励，做不到会有惩罚，一赏一罚，因果简单，没什么复杂的，也没什么好犹豫的。而惩罚与奖励也是千奇百怪，比如可以坐在他旁边吃午饭，或者帮他端咖啡的同时也给自己准备一杯热巧克力，而最多出现的就是拍打（spank），有时是趴在桌子上；如果他做得好，格雷夫斯会坐在略低一点的柔软皮质沙发上而他会被允许趴到他的支配者的两腿之间，他的阴茎会在那时随着拍打带来的冲击一下一下蹭上格雷夫斯的大腿；也有的时候，如果他做得不好，格雷夫斯会让他大声数着自己打了多少下，如果声音不够大或者吐字不清，那一下就不算数；有时是他宽厚的手掌，有时则是他放在办公室书柜暗门中的木板。  
如果说有什么不满，那就是格雷夫斯一直让他穿着衣服，整整齐齐的全套衣服，这也是为什么格雷夫斯没有发现自己私底下并没有停止那些养成多年难以改掉的小「爱好」。他不知道自己在期待什么，期待跟他做爱吗？但是自己真的会跟他做吗？巫师对于性的对象不像麻瓜那么保守，他们的观点很开放，是男是女都无所谓，只要身体合拍，那就可以。纽特担心的不是这点。他不知道帕西瓦尔在床上的风格，他担心自己会受不了。  
你真的是担心自己受不了吗——  
这么想着的时候，他已经跟着格雷夫斯走到了他的卧室，这名傲罗选择的家具风格与他的办公室如出一辙，卧室中没有一丝一毫多余的摆设。刚好够两个人睡的那种宽度的床铺；简单的灰色床单，平整到没有任何褶皱；同色系的枕头，左右各摆放着三个，颜色从深到浅依次排好。纽特遐想着那深胡桃木色的衣柜中会不会也有着什么秘密机关，打开之后那里面会摆满这位安全部部长最不为人知的「癖好」，他不安着，同时也兴奋着，他偷偷地从卧室中那面落地镜中观察着格雷夫斯的表情。  
格雷夫斯说过，如果带他来家里的话，证明他最近做得很棒。  
“纽特。”站在自己对面的那个人开口了。  
“是的，先生。”昏暗的卧室中，纽特发现自己的羞耻心仿佛没有那么强烈，他可以很快地就答出这些话，也许是因为对方看不清他是不是在脸红，或者——纽特深吸一口气——或者就只是因为这三个星期过去之后，他的廉耻心已经，被调教——梅林啊，真不敢相信我居然说出了这个词——磨掉了一些。  
“这三个星期，你做得很好。而现在，我要你跪在地上，接受属于你的，项圈。”格雷夫斯一字一顿地说着。  
纽特又在不自觉地吞咽了，他缓缓地跪坐在卧室地板上。他其实有点排斥项圈，这让他感觉自己完完全全变成了格雷夫斯的附属品，而当他看到格雷夫斯打开衣柜门的时候，他又在想别的了，原来没有什么暗门，没有什么需要掩饰的，这里是他的家，是属于帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯的世界，在这里，他就是主宰一切的神，没什么好藏着掖着的。纽特看到格雷夫斯拿出一个宽宽的项圈，在一端有一处凹陷，那个宽度，感觉会把自己整个脖子都包裹住，哦不对，是卡住，而凹陷的位置应该就是放置下巴的地方。  
“姿势矫正项圈就算了吧，我也无意看你是否跪得端正。”他又放回去那个项圈，从最里面取出一个非常普通的黑色皮质项圈，银色的双针扣配合两排整整齐齐的孔，如果……如果自己戴着这样的项圈走进伍尔沃斯大楼，想必没有谁能发现藏在这略高衬衣领子下面的秘密吧。从那条项圈在格雷夫斯手中垂下来的质感来判断，应该是较为柔韧的头层皮做成的。  
“脱掉你的衣服。”  
纽特莫名地紧张，虽然他在来这里之前已经用治疗咒治好了身上所有他自己弄出来的伤口，烧伤的或割伤的，就算是还有粉红色的痕迹他也可以搪塞是之前的伤口，绝不是这三个星期之内的。但是他就是紧张，他总是觉得他无法对这个男人撒谎，他深邃的眼睛总是能看穿他所有的谎言，在格雷夫斯的面前，纽特·斯卡曼德的一切伪装都是透明的。  
“脱掉你身上所有的衣服，你知道我不喜欢说第三遍。”格雷夫斯低着头盯着跪在地板上的纽特，居高临下的位置差距让纽特感受到了压迫感。“好的，先生。”于是他抬起平放在自己大腿上的双手，指挥着自己的手指一件一件地脱掉身上的衣服，这期间格雷夫斯打了个响指，壁炉烧了起来，屋子里面渐渐变得温暖。纽特脱掉内裤还有袜子，把所有衣服叠好放在地板上而后重新跪好，双手平放于裸露的大腿上。  
“啧，还是站起来吧。”  
纽特听话地站起来，感觉有点尴尬，他不知道该把双手放在哪里，尽管他很想挡住自己的胯间，但是他知道格雷夫斯肯定不会让他这么做，于是他把两只手垂在身体两侧，略微低头站好。  
格雷夫斯走到他背后，擦肩而过的那一瞬对方仿佛看了他一眼，接着格雷夫斯把那条项圈从纽特的喉结处绕到后颈并略微拉紧，那常年握着魔杖而略带薄茧的指肚抚上他略带雀斑的脖子。忽然他停下了，纽特听到身后人的呼气声稍微急促了一些，发生了什么？他为什么停下了？  
「咻」。那是格雷夫斯抽出魔杖的声音。  
“荧光闪烁（Lumos）。”纽特感觉到那根黑色烤漆的魔杖杖尖贴着自己的后背一路向下，划到他的膝窝。  
他要发现了，不，他已经发现了自己并没有听话，他——  
纽特紧闭双眼，他不记得之后格雷夫斯念了什么咒语，但是大概是探查咒，一阵光芒闪过，整间卧室又恢复了昏暗。  
他取下了项圈，把它随手扔进柜子，针扣与其他金属材质的道具撞在一起发出很大的声响，他知道格雷夫斯生气了，而他也确实说出了自己的愤怒：“你真的，很不乖。我说过什么？”  
“抱歉，先生。”  
“又来了。我教了你三个星期让你不要随便说「抱歉」。如果觉得对不起，就用实际行动来证明你的后悔。”格雷夫斯很慢地合上眼皮，再次睁开的时候，纽特觉得他眼里似乎有什么东西不见了，是温柔。  
他真的太不听话了。  
“你不配戴上我赋予你的项圈。现在我要给你相对应的惩罚直到我感觉到你的后悔，为止。”格雷夫斯脱掉西装外套，随手扔在床上，他把白色衬衣的袖子挽到肘窝，而后从衣柜中选出一条窄窄的纯黑色领带，在魔法的作用下以不重不轻的力度包裹住纽特的阴茎根部，而后打了一个完美的布林结，多余的黑色布料垂下来，扫过大腿内侧，有点痒。纽特打了个哆嗦，然而房间中并不寒冷，他的脚趾不安地扒着地板，他不知道接下来会发生什么。  
格雷夫斯伸出右手，食指与中指并拢而后指向地面，这是第一道指令，纽特有点难过，格雷夫斯已经选择不给自己下达口头的指令了，这是他第一次服从手势，而他还要保证自己不会记错这些手势所代表的含义。  
纽特于是遵从指令，跪在地板上。  
格雷夫斯把双手举到胸前，食指交叉。纽特抿了抿嘴唇，从这个指令之后他将不能发出任何声音。  
格雷夫斯放下左手，右手保持着原来的高度，还是伸出食指但是指向天花板。  
注意（attention）。他让自己注意什么？纽特不知道，很明显他不能动也不能问。  
格雷夫斯接着挥了一下魔杖，窄领带未打结的部分接着绑上纽特的手腕。现在，他已然是插翅难飞了。  
他想起贝多芬的暴风雨第三乐章。

4-2

格雷夫斯打的每一下都很重，就算用的是那根短马鞭，而纽特已经汗湿的发丝随着鞭打一下一下地颤动，他咬住口腔两侧的肌肉，强忍着不要发出任何声音。这次他感到真真切切的难过，没能完成对方交代过的命令所以难过，但是他哭不出来，因为他知道这是他自找的。  
皮质鞭子划破空气的声音贯穿鼓膜，安静的卧室中除了壁炉中木材燃烧的劈啪作响就是这骇人的鞭打声。纽特全身的肌肉都紧绷着，他攥紧拳头放于大腿上，如果他抓破腿上的皮肤则会引起新一轮的惩罚。  
我——  
「咻」。  
不许——  
「啪」。  
你——  
「咻」。  
再次——  
「啪」。  
伤害——  
「咻」。  
自己——  
「啪」。  
你——  
「咻」。  
明白——  
「啪」。  
了吗——  
鞭打终于停下，纽特已经快直不起身了，他觉得他就要陷在自己两腿中间，从此一直保持着弯腰的状态。  
而他可耻地硬了，是的，在这样的情况下，被鞭打过后，纽特勃起了。他嫌弃这样的自己，非常地嫌弃。  
“直起身。”纽特又听到了格雷夫斯的声音，但是他不想直起来，他不想把他勃起的性器官给他的支配者看，他觉得羞耻，万分的羞耻。  
“纽特，我今天不想说第二遍，而我也打够了。”格雷夫斯的声音听起来有些颤抖？好像……哭了……  
为什么？我还没有、明明我还没有……哭出来……他却……  
纽特颤巍巍地直起身，抬头看着他的支配者，格雷夫斯皱着眉毛，把散乱的黑色发丝用没拿着鞭子的那只手拢了拢。  
“你知道什么叫「信任」吗？”格雷夫斯扔下皮鞭，坐到地板上，现在纽特可以平视他了，纽特看到他眼角的泪光，但是随着对方飞快地用手背蹭了一下脸，那点反光就不见了。  
“知道，先生。”  
“现在的我不是支配者，你不必这样称呼我。叫我帕西瓦尔。别跪着了，坐好。”格雷夫斯注意到纽特没什么动作，于是才发现这样被绑住双手，他换个姿势都很困难，“抱歉。”他挥了下手，领带松开了纽特的手腕但是还是缠住纽特的阴茎。  
纽特把两条长腿伸展开，刚刚坐到地板上，帕西瓦尔就拽过他一只脚，于是他赶忙用手臂撑在身后才没有丢脸地直接躺在地上。帕西瓦尔把他的脚放在自己的大腿上，轻轻地按摩着他因为跪坐而绷直的脚背还有发酸的小腿。  
“不，你不知道。你不信任我。从你开始做我的臣服者的那一刻，你就没有信任我。”格雷夫斯的手指转向他的脚心，纽特想要撤回，那有点痒还有点怪，但是帕西瓦尔的手劲很大，他挣脱不开。  
“这也是你为什么还在这三个星期中继续伤害自己。你不相信我能缓解你的情绪，所以你并没有停止你的那些小「爱好」。”格雷夫斯垂下眼，看着手里的这只瘦长的脚，指甲呈竖长型，不是宽宽扁扁的，非常漂亮。  
纽特没有搭腔，他知道对方说的是对的。  
“也许你有信任危机，也许你无法完全信任某个人，不管怎么样，我希望你在我这里再试一次。”  
“为什么？”我凭什么相信你。纽特忍住了，他咽下了后半句话，他感觉对方松开了他的左脚，于是他慢慢屈起左膝，把右脚伸过去。  
格雷夫斯轻轻地笑了一声，这么大胆的臣服者他还是第一次见，不过既然他已经说了此时他们不是支配臣服关系，那么便无所谓了，他接着说：“你永远都不知道把性命交到另一个人手中是一种怎样的信任。”  
“那不就是在战场上可以安心把后背交给战友的那种信任吗？”纽特说。  
“我知道你曾经在东线战场。不，这不一样。”格雷夫斯看着纽特的眼睛，昏暗的房间中，纽特灰绿色的虹膜显得很深。  
“如果你要做我的臣服者，你就必须百分之一百地信任我。 **当我的手指扼住你的脖子，你要相信我不会杀了你。** 这样的信任，你做得到吗？”  
自从十六岁在男生盥洗室发生的事情过后，纽特知道自己没办法完完全全信任一个人，所以他二十岁在东线战场时选择跟乌克兰铁腹龙打交道，而不是像大多数巫师服从上头的指令集结成三三两两的队伍突击格林德沃四散在欧洲的党羽。他做不到安心将后背交给别人，而他会那么说只是因为他在心里把那些与他并肩作战的动物归为了他的战友。  
当帕西瓦尔的手指扼住他的脖子，他会不会挣脱？他会不会反抗？他为什么能相信对方不会杀了他呢？为什么能相信呢？凭什么相信呢？  
这样的信任。  
到底是怎样地信任对方，才能做到那么的极致。  
“你从未体会过这样的信任，而它会改变一个人。”帕西瓦尔仰起头，后脑轻轻碰上深胡桃木色的衣柜门，他歪着脑袋看着纽特，准确地说，是看着纽特正在勃起还未释放的阴茎。  
“你喜欢这些。”他笑了，“你真的很喜欢这些。”  
“我……我不知道。”纽特不太确定。  
“来吧，我来解决你的小问题。”他把纽特的右脚丢下，站起身，掸了掸自己黑色的西裤，而后伸出左手把纽特从地板上拽起来。纽特一个踉跄没有站稳，跌到对方怀里，他沉浸在对方古龙水的味道中不愿出来，而帕西瓦尔体贴地没有贸然抚上他的后背，而是抓住他的上臂让他站稳，鉴于纽特的后背上都是鞭打的伤痕，他不想把纽特弄疼。  
“愈合如初（Episkey）。”熟悉的咒语，安心的味道，火辣辣的一阵疼痛过后，背上感觉到一丝冰凉，那些伤口在愈合，心里的伤口也是。  
也许可以信任这个男人？我可以尝试一下？  
然而就在纽特想着怎么迈出尝试的第一步时，他被抱着坐到床上，身后是帕西瓦尔温暖的前胸，他带着薄茧的手指抚上自己的阴茎。  
这个可以等一下再想，真的可以等等再想。

4-3

他哭了。高潮的那一瞬间他哭出了声。一方面是帕西瓦尔的手活儿真的很舒服，而锁住他射精欲望的领带推迟了高潮的到来；另一方面，是那个男人在他耳边落下的一字一句，他说，那个看其来不苟言笑，面若冰霜的男人低声说着仿佛来自地狱的魔咒：“我不允许你，再，伤害自己。你要跟我保证。你可以做到的。”  
“我——啊——”纽特胡乱地喘着气，他希望帕西瓦尔能快点把领带解开，这真的，太难受了。他被推上峰顶却迟迟不能掉下来。  
“告诉我，你不会再伤害自己。不管是割（cut）,或者烫（burn），还是随便什么造成的伤疤（scar），我都不会再在你身上看到。跟我保证。”帕西瓦尔继续说，加快了手上的动作，同时用无杖魔法解开了那条领带。  
“好的——好、好的。我、我保证——”终于得到释放的纽特放任自己大声哭出来，他的精液弄脏了帕西瓦尔的手，可能还有床单，但是这没关系，因为帕西瓦尔正温柔地吻去他脸上咸咸的泪水，而他大口地喘着气。那一刻他终于下定了决心，他知道自己必须要做到不再伤害自己。  
他不能让这个对自己如此温柔的男人感到失望。  
决不能。

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

5-1

那天之后纽特清空了他那个装着小刀、银针还有别的什么尖锐物品的抽屉，他不再需要它们了。如果你虔诚地每天都祈求上天下雨，可是你自己连雨伞都不带，从心底里你就不相信会下雨，那么又何来的「虔诚」呢？  
纽特是巫师，但是他不相信梅林，也不相信祈祷；他相信若是想要有所改变必须先要做出行动。而这是他改变的第一步。他丢掉了所有的那些不堪，从那天起，他会努力做着格雷夫斯对他下的任何一道命令，然后再花三周或者更短的时间得到他的项圈。  
而在那之后，格雷夫斯会在锁上门的办公室中要他脱掉所有的衣服，一开始还会用探查咒检查他有没有偷偷使用治疗咒，后来就只是单纯地用眼睛看着他的身体，淡淡的红痕都渐渐消失不见，纽特背上和肩头的那些雀斑在没有伤疤的皮肤上显得很好看。  
而格雷夫斯也乐于赞美他的臣服者，奖励和惩罚同时地进行着，纽特感觉自己的情绪一天比一天好起来，他不会再想着小刀，香烟，烧开的铝制水壶等等那些曾经给他的身体留下过痕迹的东西。  
有别的东西占据着他的大脑——他的工作，他的记录，他的神奇动物们，他的书稿，以及，他的支配者和来自于他的每一道指令。  
但是还是有件纽特不太满意的事，那就是，好吧，虽然他自己脱掉了衣服，格雷夫斯有时会给他一个手活儿作为奖励，但是他从未见过格雷夫斯穿得更少的样子，他是说，比衬衣马甲那样子更少的时候，而且他从来没有吻过自己，唇舌相交的那种，也从来没有……害羞的纽特自然是不会说出他想要什么，连脑海里面的想象也不会出现那些词语，他想的是，格雷夫斯什么时候会对自己做出那个手势？他期待着有一天他能见到，格雷夫斯修长的右手食指，略微伸进他半握着的左手中。  
格雷夫斯看着他刚穿上衣服的神奇动物学家不知道是想到了什么才露出那样淡淡的笑容，他撑住下巴看得入迷了，他从未见过纽特这个样子。纽特会笑，但是他的笑容一直不好看，好像总是受到了惊吓一般。  
“中午来我这里吃饭。”格雷夫斯说着，拿起魔杖点了一下门锁。纽特知道自己可以离开了，而他稍晚的时候还能见到格雷夫斯。  
“好的，先生。需要我带点什么过来吗？”  
“黑咖啡加三块方糖。”格雷夫斯还未开口，纽特就飞快地说完，在帕西瓦尔略带惊讶的目光中他关上门，琢磨了一下自己的书稿，后半部分应该是差不多也可以寄到大洋彼岸了。前半部分的修订稿已经寄了回来，编辑也在跟他探讨删减内容，纽特自然是倾向于每句都很重要，但是毕竟这是本给学生使用的初级入门课本，编辑的意思是尽可能地简明扼要，只要最基础的知识就可以了，从学生那里普及，而后带动所有人对于神奇动物的重视，纽特也是明白这一点，但是……  
梅林的胡子，要不他再写一本神奇动物百科全书？  
他甩甩头，慢悠悠地走回自己的办公室，而屋里站着的那位跟自己发色相同的巫师让纽特吓了一跳：“忒修斯？你怎么来了？”他拥抱了一下他的哥哥，感觉到他哥哥穿着的那件外套似乎还带着伦敦的雨的味道，大概是家的味道。  
“还不是不放心你！”其实忒修斯想说，最后一封寄给你的信到现在都没有回复，他在英伦半岛甚至都想过会不会哪天就在报纸上看到自家弟弟的讣告……现在看来，他想多了。他的弟弟看起来很好，甚至比他离开英国的样子还要好。他知道纽特刚到纽约就遇到了大麻烦，幸好他和他的神奇动物们都平安无事，而纽特甚至帮着抓住了黑魔王格林德沃，并解救了忒修斯认识多年的美国好友格雷夫斯。  
忒修斯也是偷偷地给格雷夫斯写过信的，旁敲侧击地询问纽特的情况，对方总是回答「他一切安好，工作顺利」。莫不是骗我吧？不至于吧？  
而他身为英国魔法部傲罗办公室主任，这次来美国也是有要事在身，他们要跟欧洲那边的傲罗还有高官一起商讨如何处置格林德沃。  
综上所述，种种原因导致忒修斯出现在纽约，而他刚一到达美洲大陆自然是来看望自己那个现在留在MACUSA工作但从不让人省心的弟弟。治疗师跟他说过，那些事没那么容易停止的，纽特现在不是小孩子了，他会抵触，太多的询问可能反而会起到相反的作用。忒修斯知道这些，他的焦虑不比纽特的少。但是看到纽特现在的样子，他松了一口气。  
“中午出去吃个饭吧？你们下午几点上班？我叫上格雷夫斯。我们很久没见了。”忒修斯提议，但是纽特有点想拒绝，这打乱了格雷夫斯刚下的命令，但是如果格雷夫斯同意那么应该也没什么问题？纽特不知道如果哥哥发现自己是怎么停止那些小「爱好」的……绝对会很生气吧……不，这跟格雷夫斯没有关系。纯血的斯卡曼德家出了个怪胎，脑子不正常，工作不正常，现在又多了个性癖好不正常。  
“比魔法部早半个小时。”纽特回答。  
“啧，那你们岂不是六点就下班了？真羡慕啊，我也想来MACUSA工作了。”忒修斯开玩笑地说。  
纽特哭笑不得，这每天的上班时长不是一样的吗？  
忽然忒修斯不笑了，他挥手关上神奇动物司的门，落锁，下隔音咒。  
“纽特，你知道我要问什么。我是你哥哥，我不能不管不问。”他严肃了起来。  
“嗯……我扔了那些……”纽特比划着，他讨厌说出刀子之类的名词，“扔到纽约东河了。”纽特刚说完便被忒修斯拥在怀里，他那个在战场上看着朋友死去都没有落一滴眼泪的哥哥在他肩头泣不成声，纽特第一次觉得他哥哥也没那么坚强，他先是僵住，而后很快地抬起胳膊，轻轻拍打忒修斯的后背。  
“嘿，我已经好了，你应该开心才对。”纽特试图安慰他。他没见过忒修斯哭过，他哥哥比他大八岁，等他能记事的时候，忒修斯早就很独立了，就算哭也不会当着弟弟的面哭。而他哥哥身为一个格兰芬多，即使遭别人欺负，第一个想的也是怎么反击回去，跟他这个逆来顺受的赫奇帕奇一点都不一样。他很庆幸自己有忒修斯这样的哥哥，虽然他曾经反感他的啰嗦与过度保护，但是那时候自己的情绪一直不对，那时他是不正常的，不正常的情况下对于周围人的看法又如何正常呢？现在的纽特不这么想了。  
“如果——如果我早一点发现……”忒修斯的这句话隔了整整十三年才说出口，“纽特，我、我很抱歉。我真的，很——很抱歉。妈妈去世之后我应该多照顾家里的……而不是，而不是只想着怎么在魔法部出人头地……纽特，原谅我好吗？”忒修斯不知道纽特会不会原谅他，但是他必须对弟弟说出自己的后悔与当年犯下的错误，这些话折磨了他十三年。十三年啊，纽特已经从那个六年级的霍格沃兹学生成长为一位可以独当一面的神奇动物学家，而他自己的书就要在默默然出版社出版，未来的纽特会对魔法世界做出怎样的贡献忒修斯并不能预料，他知道他的弟弟从来都是坚强的，不管有没有自己在他身边，而他终有一天会因为各种各样的原因无法继续陪他走完整个人生，他需要放手。  
纽特成年了，早就成年了，十三年后的今天，忒修斯才真真正正承认这一点。  
“我不怪你。”纽特轻声说道。  
即使我曾对你有过怨恨，有过偏见，有过抵触，那么现在也都烟消云散了。纽特知道他哥哥后悔了，他能感受到忒修斯的歉意。这才是名为「道歉」的存在，他自己从来不懂「抱歉」一词所承担的重量，那不是轻易就能说出口的，那是需要何等的勇气才能说出那句「我错了，我感到非常抱歉」。

5-2

中午三个人吃饭的时候，纽特默默地喝着碗里的汤，看着他哥哥跟格雷夫斯有一搭没一搭地聊着。细致入微的格雷夫斯怎么可能没发现忒修斯微红的眼眶，年长的斯卡曼德刚刚哭过，也许是纽特说了什么，大概是告诉他自己不会再割伤自己了吧，但是格雷夫斯不会问的。而此时的气氛有点尴尬，于是格雷夫斯决定拿忒修斯开开玩笑：“爱哭鬼！你刚到纽约就被姑娘甩了吗？”  
“滚你的！你那些事儿我还没跟纽特抖干净，反而先拿我开涮了。”忒修斯挑起一边眉毛。  
“算了吧，我这么洁身自好，你又有什么谈资？”格雷夫斯淡定地咬了一口牛排。  
纽特听了他们的调侃不免在心里噗嗤一声乐了，安全部部长确实洁身自好，蒂娜说她就没见过格雷夫斯的伴侣，不管男的女的，当然有可能是像纽特这样不能明说的，不过那次纽特在他家里也没有发现前任存在过的任何证据，纽特好奇格雷夫斯之前的臣服者，也更好奇是谁带他进入的这个圈子，但是他不会多问的。至于格雷夫斯那些强迫症一样地追求完美继而压榨MACUSA员工的林林总总倒是可以拿来作为茶余饭后的谈资，今天格雷夫斯先生又数落谁了，又怎么把主席鼻子气歪了，又让蒂娜从纽约市东边这个区跑到西边那个区。  
“紫色眼眸的成熟女巫，啧啧啧。纽特我告诉你，这家伙其实很招比他年长的女人的喜欢。而这位女士，甚至比他大了二十多岁。”忒修斯说着的同时看着面带微笑的帕西瓦尔举起右手中的刀子，“你你你要干嘛！”  
“吃完饭再找你算账。”格雷夫斯撂下一句，继续切着盘子里的肉。  
忒修斯觉得背后一阵恶寒。  
而纽特在想别的事情，这位有着紫色双眼的女巫，跟帕西瓦尔又有什么故事呢？既然忒修斯知道她，那么也许是战时曾经给格雷夫斯写过信？又或者是在阿尔卑斯山上无法入眠的夜晚，帕西瓦尔会在月光下看着她的照片而忒修斯无意中瞥到了？又或者，格雷夫斯曾把她介绍给忒修斯？  
不是什么见不得人的关系，所以忒修斯知道她。而自己跟格雷夫斯的关系，算什么呢？除了支配与臣服，主仆，同事，还有什么呢？这算朋友吗？纽特不知道，但是有一点，他们不算是恋人。而刚想到的这三者中，能明说的只有同事关系，谁人一介绍帕西瓦尔跟纽特，都只会说，这是安全部部长，而这是他的同事，神奇动物司的办公室主任。  
纽特有点难过。

5-3

“你还是好奇，对吧？”帕西瓦尔叹了口气，今天的纽特心不在焉。  
“没有，先生。”纽特掩饰道。  
“她叫维多利亚·泰勒，如果你一定要知道的话，她是我的领路人，我做了她四年的臣服者。”格雷夫斯淡淡地说。  
纽特心下一惊，他以为格雷夫斯依旧会是支配的那一方，却没有想到他也做过臣服者。  
格雷夫斯揉揉眉心，那个时候他打着打着纽特就不由自主地流下了眼泪，当他看到纽特没有好好完成命令的时候，他身为支配者，却想到了自己曾经也让泰勒失望过的事。曾经的他作为臣服者接受惩罚时只是知道泰勒很生气而且对他很失望，除此之外没有多余的认知，然而当他真的作为支配者时，他才能从双方的角度去思考这整个过程。两个人是需要配合的，以及互相做出让步，没有人天生就绝对地冷血，能不留情面地毫不心痛地打着自己在乎的人。  
格雷夫斯并不冷血。  
他鞭打着纽特的时候才明白，一开始想要惩罚对方是因为他的臣服者让他感到失望，他愤怒，他生气，而打到最后，他心疼了。  
当年的泰勒也是这样。  
其实他们都是不合格的支配者，但是他们都是能理解臣服者的支配者。  
“发、发生了什么吗……我、我不该问的，先生。”纽特没有意识到自己已经问了出去，又慌忙补上后面的话。  
“没发生什么，我从欧洲回来之后过了一年就做了安全部部长，这个位置上的人可能被很多黑巫师追杀，我为了她的安全就跟她分开了。”格雷夫斯不想欺骗纽特，可是他不知道自己的话给纽特带来多么大的恐慌。  
“你会离开我吗？”纽特慌了，他忘了要说敬语，他不喜欢这样的理由。哪怕格雷夫斯说她去世了或者别的什么都比这个理由好。  
“你为什么会这么想？我们抓住了格林德沃，没什么好担心的。”格雷夫斯没有明白纽特的意思。  
“总有第二个格林德沃，你们抓住了他，还会有第三个。停止这些命令！停止你对我的所作所为！你不能让我对你形成依赖之后……之后再、再一脚踹开我！”纽特的语气听起来像是生气，气到发抖的那种，但是他不过是害怕。  
愤怒是一床毛毯，能让纽特心安理得地埋葬恐惧。  
而格雷夫斯不是这样，他倾向于出了问题就好好解决。不管怎么样，说着什么天长地久是不可能的，维多利亚比他大二十二岁，自己在二十五岁的时候遇见她，真正与她绑定关系则是二十七岁，那时维多利亚接近五十岁了，因为保养得当，她看起来不过刚满四十的样子，风姿绰约，她眨着紫色的双眼回眸一笑，随便走到哪里都能吸引所有人的目光。  
她很漂亮，也很强大。  
她几乎影响了格雷夫斯之后的所有人生抉择，包括他希望成为一个怎样的人，希望为这个世界做着怎样的改变。而更重要的，她教会格雷夫斯，永远不要认为自己的这种性癖好是见不得人，是羞耻的，是不正常的，你情我愿哪里有什么卑贱之分，如果你不能改变这个世界，如果你无法转变那些人对我们这样的人的看法，没有关系，请始终记得，不要让这个世界改变自己。  
格雷夫斯没有被这个世界改变，格林德沃抓住他的时候对他百般折磨，一开始是希望说服他加入自己，为了更伟大的利益，他自然没有听信，而后面接踵而至的……格雷夫斯闭上眼，那些画面已经不清晰了，忘了也好。  
他只知道他挺过来了，那就够了。他可以开始新的生活。  
他可以做到，他相信纽特也能做到，可是现在来看，格雷夫斯犹豫了，他没有想到纽特对自己的依赖性会是那样的强烈，他开始反思自己是不是一开始做错了，他甚至想，会不会是自己利用了纽特寻求伤害的绝望来满足自己不安的那颗心，那颗无处宣泄感情的心。格雷夫斯知道他自己也是通过奴役他人来获得对自身的控制，他跟纽特一样地难以用大多数人会选择的方式来控制情绪。  
他们这样的关系是不对的，格雷夫斯想。  
也许他们应该停止，在纽特越陷越深之前，快刀斩乱麻，断了所有这一切。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

6-1

他们之间结束了，所有的一切都回到了起点，他与他又只是同事关系了，他叫他斯卡曼德先生，而对方会称呼他为格雷夫斯先生。他们除了工作上的事并不会有多余的任何交谈。  
还好自己尚未给纽特戴上项圈，那是支配者很看重的一次赠予，就像是某种仪式，一场只存在于这两个人之间的秘密仪式，那场仪式过后，他们才算是真正的绑定关系。而那个项圈，曾经是属于自己的，格雷夫斯戴了它将近四年，他本想有一天能对纽特讲讲与那个项圈有关的过去，现在看来，不会有这样的机会了。  
纽特逃走了。  
格雷夫斯知道对方是害怕再次被丢下，但是他做不出任何保证，保证什么？自己不会提前死去？那不是说谎是什么？他刚从格林德沃的囚禁中被解决出来，魔杖被夺走，魔力被抑制，衣衫褴褛，憔悴不堪。他又如何保证不会有下一次？而下一次，也许对方不会留着他，他可能直接就被一个索命咒击中，绿光闪过，从此自己再也无法感知这个世界。  
从他成为安全部部长的那一天起，就明白这个道理，而泰勒比他更明白，分手是她提出的。  
那场算是庆祝他升职的晚饭变成了他们最后一顿作为情人的晚饭。  
在那之后，两个人再无过多的联系。  
他跟维多利亚·泰勒，轰轰烈烈地在一起，不离不弃、相互信任的四年，而后平平淡淡地分开，算是比较完美的结局了。  
而结局无法避免，我唯一能赠予你的只有别样的结局。  
也许这就是他与纽特的所有交集了，也许这就是结局。

6-2

从一开始纽特就觉得奇怪的这段关系，结束了。尽管他之后喜欢上了这样的相处，他依赖上了对方，但是他说不清自己到底是依赖格雷夫斯还是依赖他的那些命令、奖励与惩罚。自己是否利用了他来转移想伤害自己的欲望？毕竟从他开始称呼格雷夫斯为「先生」以来，他减少了那些行为，而去过他家之后，他彻底丢掉了那些刀具，他到底是改变了还是只是寻找到了新的替代品？到底是什么？  
他爱他吗？  
纽特不知道，他真的不知道。  
他唯一知道的是，他想格雷夫斯一直在他身边，他出现自己会开心，而他不在自己就会难过。  
这是爱吗？  
胡思乱想的纽特在魔药商店闲逛，看到了墙上挂着的那套切割某些特定药草的刀子，形状各异，闪着危险的光芒，他又恍惚了，等他回到家时才发现自己忘记买狼毒乌头和曼德拉草，而且，纸袋里多了一套装在皮袋中的银刀。  
他完了。  
所有的一切退回原点，不，这甚至比之前还要糟糕。  
潮水淹没了纽特，他没那么坚强或者没那么勇敢能一直抱着浮木，他放手了，名为「帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯」的浮木飘走了，离他远去，而他沉回了水底。四周深绿色的水草缠住他，滋生出银色的刀片，深深扎进他的骨血，他贪恋着这份疼痛和逐渐被染红的浑浊湖水，纽特看不清水面之外的世界，他知道，自己再也看不清了，永远都看不清了。

6-3

这样不行。两个星期之后纽特意识到这样不行。如果说伤害自己会上瘾，像是酒瘾，那么格雷夫斯对于自己来说其实是更厉害的毒瘾。他自己一个人根本戒不掉。可怜的纽特甚至在浴室里用那把洗刷浴缸的木刷背面拍打自己的臀部，但是那不够，那不是来自于格雷夫斯的惩罚，那没有用，而且他自己的动作并不舒服。  
纽特抱着膝盖坐在浴缸中，莲蓬头中倾泻而下的冷水让他稍微清醒了一些，白衬衣被淋湿贴在他身上但是他浑然不觉。  
格雷夫斯曾经在调教时说过，如果自己想要什么就要说出来，而他会经过考虑决定要不要给他相同的东西。  
他说，你必须表达出来，不要让我猜测，因为不管我怎么猜测，我始终不是你，只有你自己才知道你想要什么，什么会让你开心，什么会让你难过；从而我可以更好地下达命令，你明白吗？  
纽特，你明白吗？  
我明白。不，我真的明白了。我想要格雷夫斯，我只想要他，我想要他给予我的一切，鞭打，惩罚，命令，奖励。  
那就去跟他说清楚，说出你想要的。  
纽特猛地站起来，伸腿迈出白色的浴缸，湿淋淋的他抓起魔杖给自己随意念了个烘干咒。纽特没注意到镜子里的自己有多糟糕，他从椅背上拽起大衣，踩上棕色的皮靴就直接离开了自己的公寓。  
已经是深夜凌晨，他不知道格雷夫斯今天是不是在伍尔沃斯大楼过夜，他加班的日子总是没有固定的日期，他希望他此时在家，刚幻影移形到他家附近的纽特这么期待着。  
他走进格雷夫斯家的魔法屏障，他惊讶于对方竟然还没有修改这道屏障所允许的可以随意靠近这栋房子的人。他站在窗外，透过白色的窗格，看到穿着睡衣的格雷夫斯坐在餐桌前，拿着小小的剪刀正认真修剪着面前的盆栽。  
他不知道要不要打断他，但是如果自己犹豫，就一定会退缩。于是纽特抹了把脸，敲了敲他家的窗户。  
格雷夫斯看向窗外，发现来人是看起来一团糟的纽特，他放下了手中的剪刀，犹豫了一下才站起来把剪刀收进旁边储物柜的抽屉，而后指了指大门的方向，示意纽特去那里等他。  
纽特点点头，裹了裹身上的大衣，自己出来得太着急，穿得不够多。正当他跺着脚的时候，格雷夫斯打开了门，他多穿了一件厚厚的晨衣，“出了什么事？”  
纽特主动来找他，格雷夫斯第一个想到的是对方遇到了什么麻烦。  
“格雷夫斯先生，我……”纽特张了张嘴，又停下了。  
这太羞耻了。要他讲出这些话真的很羞耻，他要怎么说？我想要继续做你的臣服者？我想要你的拍打，你的鞭子，你的命令？  
梅林的胡子啊，他真的说不出来。  
“你遇到了什么麻烦吗？”格雷夫斯先生依旧是维持着打开门堵住门口的样子，并没有要把纽特让进屋里的意思。  
委屈的神奇动物学家在寒风中都快哭了，但是他就是无法打破自己心底最后的那道廉耻，他无法低声下气地将祈求对方的鞭打说出口。他以为格雷夫斯明白自己为什么主动来找他。  
“我……我来是想……”  
快说啊，说出来就可以了。  
说啊。  
格雷夫斯等待着他的下文。  
“我其实是……我……”  
纽特的脸烧了起来，他知道自己肯定又脸红了，他更窘迫了。  
格雷夫斯还是没有搭腔，这时纽特终于意识到，他不明白为什么自己主动来找他。  
他不明白。  
因为纽特没有说出来，所以格雷夫斯不明白。  
就这么简单。  
“打扰了。”纽特扔下一句就跑出了格雷夫斯的房子所覆盖的魔法屏障，瞬间幻影移形了。  
他做不到。他永远都做不到像格雷夫斯那样，不以自己的癖好为耻。

6-4

这样行不通。  
纽特很绝望，他不知道要怎么去跟格雷夫斯说出自己的欲望。  
如果不说呢？  
这整件事到底是怎么开始的来着？纽特回想着最初发生的事，他书写的那份修订意见上有很多错误，然后格雷夫斯让他重写了一遍又一遍。尽管触发那个下午的导火索是纽特又割伤了自己并被格雷夫斯发现了，但是，不，他不会用这样的方式引起对方的注意。他不想让这个男人难过。他要做的只是要让格雷夫斯生气，只要激起他想惩罚自己的欲望就可以了。  
换个角度去想之后，纽特发现自己不是那么地绝望了。  
他拿起放在桌子上的那份空空如也的任务报告，因为这次的案件涉及毒角兽的走私所以纽特也参与了调查行动，而最终调查权归属安全部，这份报告必须经由格雷夫斯过目。那就先从这个开始。  
反正神奇动物司处理的案件大部分的最终调查权都在安全部，纽特就不信格雷夫斯不会被自己烦死。  
一份不够那就写两份，无论多少份充满错误的报告他都能写得出来。  
从某种程度上来说，纽特·斯卡曼德其实是一个为达目的不择手段的人，而他一旦产生了某种念头，九头匈牙利树峰龙都拉不回来。  
事实上，格雷夫斯可能真的不想再跟自己发生点什么了。  
纽特没有等到被打回来的用红笔圈出所有错误的任务报告，也没有等到格雷夫斯快步走到他的办公室把他禁锢在椅子上对他低声吼着，你有什么毛病，我要你重写。  
什么都没发生。  
纽特自然是不知道格雷夫斯看到自己的任务报告时强忍着内心的不快，帮他重新誊写的样子。蒂娜不小心瞥到了部长正在书写的东西，差点吓死，他堂堂安全部部长居然帮别人誊写任务报告，这人是有多大牌？而更不幸的是，蒂娜刚好非常熟悉纽特·斯卡曼德的笔迹，那份有点皱的被压在格雷夫斯左手之下的任务报告是出自纽特之手。  
这……难道说，纽特从格林德沃嘴里挖出来真正的部长被囚禁的位置，所以格雷夫斯先生……「以身相许」了？别觉得蒂娜用了很严重的词，做牛做马到这个程度，不是以身相许是什么？  
太可怕了。  
蒂娜觉得异常可怕的事情，在格雷夫斯眼里，怕是两倍的可怕。他想干什么？激怒自己，然后接着给他下命令，接着鞭打，继续那些他曾经大吼着勒令自己必须停止的事情吗？他有什么毛病？他到底有什么毛病？  
神奇动物司办公室主任斯卡曼德先生，你明知道我对于错误的容忍度为零，我这方面很强迫症，我看到错误就难受，异常难受，我不可能让即将存入档案室的文件出现任何一点的错误，你明知道这些。而我！我为了不想继续这些你曾让我停止的事，强忍着，重新抄写你错误百出的每一份任务报告，该死的每一份！  
格雷夫斯放下羽毛笔，掰了掰写到发酸的手指，他是很生气，如果纽特不明明白白地说出来他想要什么他是不会就因为生气而重新开始惩罚他的，因为纽特之前说过他不想要这样的关系，他要自己停止。如果格雷夫斯做出了对方不想让他做出的事他会更生气，而那个时候生气的对象就不是纽特了，而是他自己。因为那个时候，他必定是失控的状态。格雷夫斯讨厌失控，甚于讨厌满是错误的任务报告。  
他就当这是路易斯对自己的惩罚，谁让他一开始就不由自主地靠近这位看起来就逆来顺受的神奇动物学家，鬼知道他为什么对于纽特满是错误的修订意见、对于纽特割伤自己能那么的生气，自己一开始就不应该管他！  
帕西瓦尔知道自己作为支配者，总是能很灵敏地辨别出臣服者，他可以从人群中一秒发现那些想要服从他命令的人，伊丽莎白·戈登就是其中之一，但是她太软弱了，只是让她重写几遍任务报告就崩溃了，她满足不了自己的支配欲望。  
而纽特，纽特……兜兜转转又回到了纽特。他无意中发现了小斯卡曼德的秘密，而他也早就看出来纽特身上贴着大大的「逆来顺受（submissive）」，他联系忒修斯的来信猜到了几分事实，然而纽特不愿意说，他本来是无意插手的，可是他内心那个躁动不安的支配者没有忍住，那个下午，格雷夫斯发现纽特再次划开了他已经治好的伤口，他打了纽特。他想着如果对方拒绝，他就会停下，他必然会停下，然而怯懦的神奇动物学家却什么都没说。  
通过那件事格雷夫斯大概是知道纽特并不反感这些，而过了两天之后纽特交上来一份书写工整且毫无错误的修订意见并且并不排斥见到自己时，他想要再次追问纽特的过去，他以为经过那天下午之后纽特会稍微对他说点什么，但是对方依旧是逃避的态度，而他讨厌听到纽特说「抱歉」，他是真的想帮他解决这个问题，他没有办法，所以他换了支配者的语气，他跟他强行绑定了这样的关系，当然还未赠予项圈，在格雷夫斯看来，这就不算是太正式的绑定。他知道纽特不会是第一次这么割伤、烫伤自己，他应该知道分寸，但是他再知道分寸，他总归有失控的时候，可是外人不一样。如果是格雷夫斯下手，他对于分寸的拿捏绝对会好于纽特自身。  
而那之后发生的事情更让格雷夫斯坚信他能把纽特的小「爱好」戒掉。  
他妈的都是哪儿来的自信？格雷夫斯对之前的自己嗤之以鼻。  
格雷夫斯是想救他，但是这也得要纽特同意。毕竟，你永远无法叫醒一个装睡的人。人家不想你救，你白费力气还受累不讨好。  
所以从一开始，就是他强行把纽特跟自己绑定，一切的一切都是格雷夫斯自己的意愿，他没问过纽特的想法，他只知道纽特不反感这些，纽特喜欢这些。他是强迫的那方，所以现在路易斯来惩罚他了。  
那么好吧，他接受惩罚。  
他，心甘情愿地接受惩罚。

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

7-1

正当纽特焦头烂额不知道怎么做才能惹怒格雷夫斯的时候，嗅嗅帮了他。  
于是纽特有幸看到衣冠不整头发凌乱的格雷夫斯拎着嗅嗅怒气冲冲地推开神奇动物司办公室的门，安全部部长抓住嗅嗅后颈处油光水滑的黑色皮毛，伸着胳膊，杵到纽特眼前。  
“你就是管不好它（it）？是吧？”  
“是「他（him）」。”纽特嗅到了危险的预兆，于是决定再添把火。  
格雷夫斯缓缓闭上眼并深吸一口气。  
安静的办公室里纽特不敢出声，只能听见格雷夫斯略为粗重的呼吸声，他紧张地吞咽了一下，他希望自己的所作所为应该是够了，他希望这所有的一切能足够激起格雷夫斯的欲望。  
格雷夫斯没过几秒就再次睁开眼睛，他略微低头看着坐在椅子上抓紧扶手的纽特，深棕色的双眼动都没动，纽特甚至没看清他无杖魔法的动作，门就「砰」地关上了且几乎是瞬间就落了锁，声音特别大，纽特怀疑路过神奇动物司的MACUSA员工绝对会本着大多数人类凑热闹看八卦的心而频频侧目，但是他管不了那么多了，他折腾了那么久。  
久到他跟MACUSA的合同就要到期，久到他很快就不能名正言顺地以员工身份来到伍尔沃斯大楼，久到他几乎要放弃了。  
早知道这样他早就把嗅嗅丢出去了。  
“把「他（him）」，收进箱子，纽特·阿特密斯·费铎·斯卡曼德。”格雷夫斯特意加重了这句中的「他（him）」。  
纽特把格雷夫斯丢进自己怀里的嗅嗅按进脚边刚打开的箱子中，他合上箱子，锁好。格雷夫斯似乎是还嫌不够似的，从西装口袋里掏出麻绳，用他精湛的无杖魔法把纽特的皮箱五花大绑。纽特好奇如果那些绳子缠到自己身上会是什么样子。  
“我会用红色的绳子，如果你好奇的话。”格雷夫斯看着不再晃动的箱子，他知道嗅嗅应该是不敢出来了。纽特缓缓地站起来，用脚踢开身后的椅子，他向后挪了挪，弯下腰，手肘撑在桌子上，两条肌肉匀称的小臂紧贴桌面趴好，就像格雷夫斯第一次要求的那样，而后他抬头看着站在桌子对面双手插着裤兜的安全部部长，纽特直直地看向格雷夫斯棕色的眼睛，毫不躲闪。  
“斯卡曼德先生？你在吗？皮克科瑞主席有一份文件想让你帮忙看看。”敲门声随着不知名的男巫的声音传进来。  
“别管他。”格雷夫斯丢出一个隔音咒之后也弯下腰，手臂伸直，用手掌撑住桌面，歪头看着纽特。  
纽特吞咽了一下，等着他接下来的命令。  
现在他们的呼吸声都平稳了下来，充斥着这间小小的办公室。  
“现在，脱掉你的裤子。”  
纽特有点惊讶，这又是他们之间从未进行过的活动。这么久过去了，他对于这个男人的下一步行动还是无法预测。  
纽特维持着弯腰的姿势，用手解开皮带，拉下拉链，松松垮垮的花呢西裤掉了下去，堆在他脚踝处。  
“内裤也脱掉。”  
于是纽特把双手的拇指伸进身上那条白色内裤的松紧带，把最后这件褪到膝窝，而后他把手放回桌面，内裤也随着他的动作掉在堆着的西裤上面。  
格雷夫斯直起身，慢慢走到纽特的身后，他的手抚上纽特白衬衣以下的皮肤，发出一声长长的叹息，感受着手指所到之处的肌肉微微绷紧。  
纽特还在控制着自己的呼吸不要过快过响，而他预测不到格雷夫斯的想做什么，他只能通过听到的以及感受到的进行推测，好奇勾起了他的兴趣但是这兴奋很快地被格雷夫斯接下来的话浇灭。  
“放松，我不会操你的。”格雷夫斯的手滑了下去，接着纽特听见对方解开皮带的声音，拉下拉链的声音，可是接下来的并不是格雷夫斯脱掉西裤的声音，纽特听见，他睁大了眼睛，他听见格雷夫斯只是掏出他自己的阴茎，而后对着纽特裸露的下半身自慰。  
只是这样吗？  
他听见身后的人越来越急促的呼吸声，随着他手上的动作而出现的一下一下的轻微水声越来越明显，纽特感到自己的听觉被无限放大。那些声音窜进他的耳朵，他无处可逃，他不知道为什么格雷夫斯这样对他。  
他觉得自己，正在被羞辱。  
就在这时，格雷夫斯抓住他一边的肩膀，纽特颤抖了一下，而随着他突然地抽气，有些微凉粘稠的液体溅上纽特的大腿根。  
结束了。  
格雷夫斯扶着纽特的肩膀站了一会儿，然后他松开手，穿好裤子，扣好皮带。从纽特的身后走回纽特面前。纽特看着他从西装口袋里掏出手帕仔细地擦了擦自己的手指而后把那条手帕就地烧了。泛着星星点点火光的灰烬堆在纽特的办公桌上。  
“穿好吧。”他说。  
纽特有些僵硬，他得说点什么，可是说什么呢？承认错误？或者，或者告诉他自己想要他？有用吗？他刚才的行为明明白白地告诉纽特，我不会操你的，我对你没兴趣。  
所以，再说些什么有用吗？  
“都结束了，放手吧。”格雷夫斯叹了口气。他等纽特穿好衣服，便急匆匆地离开了。

7-2

转天，纽特提前辞职了。  
虽然他跟MACUSA的合同还有两天才到期，但是纽特没办法再待在这里上班了，他需要离开，他不想见到这里的一草一木。  
他没有擦掉格雷夫斯的精液就直接穿好了衣服，在对方离开办公室的时候，他也拎着箱子走了出去，回家。然后缺勤一整天。  
他把自己泡在浴缸里，无论怎么刷洗都觉得那些黏糊糊的东西还粘在他的大腿上。他觉得难过，恶心。他恶心的是他自己，他做得太过分了，他把最后一线可能磨没了。那天半夜跑去他家时，他们还是可以互相问候「出了什么事」的朋友，现在则什么也做不成了。格雷夫斯或许不介意跟纽特在同一个地方上班，但是纽特做不到。他要辞职，他想离开MACUSA，离开伍尔沃斯大楼，甚至离开纽约，离开美国。

7-3

纽特不记得自己是怎么收拾的行李。  
他有没有跟房东说他不接着租了？他不记得了。  
他是不是带齐了他所有带到美国来的东西？管他的。  
他有没有跟蒂娜，跟奎妮，还有雅各布道别？告诉他们他不得不立刻离开美国？没关系，就算他没说他也可以到了伦敦再写信告知。  
纽特嗅着船上的海风，稍微清醒了一点。他站在船舷边缘，抓着锈迹斑斑的栏杆，看着脚下灰蓝色翻滚的海水以及远处苍白的天空。  
家。  
十二岁之后纽特再次怀念起了那个地方，是的，自从母亲去世之后他就讨厌回家，回去做什么？父亲忙，哥哥也忙，如果是假期他更愿意待在姨妈家，但是平时他毫无理由去叨扰姨妈，索性就住在霍格沃兹，圣诞节也不会回去。  
二年级到五年级，整整三年，他没有回家过圣诞节，他搪塞说学校课程繁重，或者朋友约他出去玩。而六年级，他在圣芒戈过的圣诞节。  
没有七年级，十七岁的时候他在法国南部的森林中给忒修斯写信说「自己无法抽身，抱歉不能回家过节」。  
十八岁他参军。  
二十一岁时战争结束，他回家收拾了自己的衣物，带着那些跟他亲近的神奇动物们，从伦敦出发，走过战火烧过的焦土，直到世界的尽头，然后二十八岁的他停下了，停在了纽约。  
如今他二十九岁了，十七年过后，他想家了。  
他还有个地方能回去，无论他变成什么样子，那里都会接纳他。  
然而他没能一直清醒着抵达伦敦，因为夜晚的暴风雨，所有的乘客都被强制要求待在自己的船舱内，剧烈的摇晃导致纽特几乎无法站立，他躺在单人船舱窄窄的床上，鬼使神差地摩挲着放在西裤口袋的那把银短刀，那是他记得的最后一件事。  
等他醒来，他又在圣芒戈了。  
他失控了，而这次严重到他几乎就再也醒不过来了。要不是同在船上的格雷夫斯看到从他舱门底下渗出来的血液，怕是得到伦敦他才会被发现，而那个时候被发现的就是他的尸体，而不是仅仅是昏迷的他了。  
纽特眨眨干涩的眼睛，努力把时间意识缺失的那段记忆回想起来，却发现自己无论如何也做不到。而他感觉自己的右手被谁握着，他知道他哥哥肯定在这里，他感到很抱歉，他真的很抱歉，他让所有人失望，他明明跟忒修斯说过他不会再割伤自己了，他现在这个样子……他怎么回家……那个家会讨厌他，那里——  
他看到了坐在自己床边的人。  
不是忒修斯，是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。  
好极了，他本想从帕西瓦尔的生活中走得一干二净，现在这算什么？他来看自己的笑话吗？他在同情我吗？他……  
格雷夫斯发现纽特醒了，他看着纽特灰绿色的眼睛。于是纽特便无法思考了，他无法继续揣测这个男人是否不怀好意。他怎么可能不怀好意，在所有人都放弃自己的时候，只有这个男人接纳了千疮百孔的自己，自己为什么要这样揣测他，他为什么要揣测这个男人的意图。他果然还是不相信他，而他终于明白为什么自己第一次跟他回家时会犹豫要不要跟他做爱，他为什么会犹豫，他不是担心自己受不了，事情的真相是，他从来就没有信任过帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。  
而这个男人，做了很多事来让自己相信他。  
“纽特……”熟悉的声音，熟悉的称呼。  
“我爱你。”纽特打断了他。  
此时此刻的他明白了自己的心意，若说一开始只是依赖他能带给自己的平静，那么后来所有的一切感情都随着他们的相处而一点一点地变质，那些莫名的感动与爱意一点一点爬满纽特那颗满是伤痕的心，格雷夫斯补好他所有的缺口，温柔地按着那颗拒绝跳动的心，直到它充血，直到它轻微颤动，直到它又愿意重新感知这个世界。我愿意，我相信，我知道，若你的手指扼住我的脖子，你不会杀了我。  
我信任你。  
我希望你回来。  
我祈求你回来。  
我要你回来。  
“纽特，别这样。”  
“不，我想明白了，我爱你。”纽特看向圣芒戈的天花板，平静地说。  
“纽特，不，别再打断我，我要先跟你道歉，我不该那么对你。”格雷夫斯说着，抽开刚还握着纽特的手，他不会辩解说那时的我做了过分的事是因为我失控了，那时的我不正常，他不会那样说的，既然做了过分的事那就是做了，原因什么的不重要，他接着说，“你不明白，这不是爱，你只是喜欢我惩罚你，你只是需要一个人去对你做这些事情。而这个人，是不是我都无所谓。”  
“那反过来，你喜欢惩罚别人，你喜欢做支配者，你喜欢做施虐方，那么承受者是谁不也是无所谓吗？是不是我都无所谓的。你又何必跑来英国？你为什么会出现在这里？”  
“这、这不一样。”总能游刃有余地应对各种突发状况的格雷夫斯第一次感到手足无措，于是他搪塞过去之后回答着纽特的第二个问题，“我跟着你一起上了船。然后发现你……然后我带着你从船上直接幻影移形到了圣芒戈。”  
“哦。回答我第一个问题。”  
格雷夫斯没有说话。  
“回答我！到底哪里不一样！”  
“纽特……”  
“回答我……求求你，告诉我……到底哪里不一样了……”纽特听起来快哭了。  
“我在利用你。”帕西瓦尔偏过头，看着病房尽头柜子上的那束鲜花。  
“我心甘情愿被你利用。”纽特继续盯着天花板，他知道，一旦他有一点点的动作，泪水就会滑出眼眶。  
“明明我们都一样，我们都一样地病态。如果你利用了我，那么我也利用了你。如果你觉得我只是需要惩罚而不是需要你，那么我告诉你，你只是需要支配而不是需要我。你大可不必跟着我上船，你大可不必把我送到圣芒戈……你又有什么毛病？”纽特说到一半就闭上眼，他管不住那些眼泪了，索性就让他们滑下来，而后沾湿枕头，打碎他最后一点的留恋。  
需要与爱，从来都是说不清的。  
没人能分清这二者的区别，而他们若是再纠结于他们之间到底为何物，就要永远地错过了。  
帕西瓦尔一言不发地站起来，他没办法回答纽特的任何一个问题，他落荒而逃，离开了病房。

7-4

我只是需要一个臣服者，而这个人是不是纽特都无所谓吗？  
孤身一人窝在家中的格雷夫斯思考着纽特丢给他的那个问题。换个角度来想，如果他们之间只是因为互相需要，对于双方而言，他们不过是对方的工具，那么他们可以在一起吗？那么他们从此绑定成主仆关系，这真的可以吗？  
你情我愿。而这是你情我愿吗？  
真的可以吗？  
自己为什么跟着他上船。  
自己看到他舱门下渗出的血液，为什么莫名地心悸。  
自己拍打着他已经毫无知觉的脸时，为什么那么害怕。  
而他不顾一切地幻影移形，那距离真的是他的极限，到达圣芒戈的时候他甚至分体了，肩膀一大块肉都不见了，鲜血呼呼地流出，白色的骨露了出来，而那时他为什么只关心纽特有没有分体。  
为什么。  
那个答案就在嘴边，呼之欲出，而他此刻却变成了一个哑巴。  
他无法给出保证，就是因为他无法给出「自己永远不会离开」的保证，他退缩了。他不能这样毁了纽特的后半生，如果他离开，不管什么原因，只要他离开，纽特会崩溃，纽特绝对会崩溃。他做不到，他真的做不到，他不想做出任何可能伤害到纽特的事情。  
给出一个保证是多么地困难，维多利亚·泰勒没有为难他，她提出了分手。  
纽特啊，仁慈的路易斯啊，求求你，别为难我。  
他没有那么坚强，抛开了所有的伪装，他也是一个有血有肉的人，他会哭，他会难过，他会不知所措。

7-5

纽特出院后不久就跟蒂娜求婚了。  
蒂娜也答应了。  
纽特的书出版了，签售会先是在伦敦一场，而后纽约一场，格雷夫斯批准了蒂娜的请假，她要跟着来纽约签售的纽特一起回英国举行婚礼。  
这是正确的结局，格雷夫斯这么想着，他知道自己不该去纽特的婚礼，但是忒修斯要他一定出现，如果不是他救了纽特，带着他从船上直接幻影移形，纽特早就……忒修斯说，我不管纽特那小子会不会请你，你必须到场。你是我的朋友，更是我弟弟的救命恩人，这是我弟弟的婚礼，这是你的下属的婚礼，你必须来。  
格雷夫斯闭上眼睛，新娘那边的亲人有些少，蒂娜视格雷夫斯先生为自己的导师。  
她是他在MACUSA一手带出来的得力干将，他应该去的，为了蒂娜。  
他叹了口气，他知道他跟纽特永远地结束了，就算自己出现在婚礼也不会改变什么了。他希望蒂娜能带给纽特幸福，他真心地祝福这两个人。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

8-1

定制的白色西装送到了，纽特换上之后看着镜子里的自己。  
真像个正常人，一个正常的就要结婚的男人。  
他不知道自己这个求婚的决定到底是不是对的，但是所有人都为自己感到开心。那就，应该是对的吧……  
蒂娜喜欢他，他喜欢蒂娜，他们之间没有什么奇怪的诉求，没有他与格雷夫斯之间那样的复杂。简单一点，自己可以不去想那么多，从而也就更平静一些。  
他可以做到的，不管有没有格雷夫斯，他能控制好自己，他不会再伤害自己，为了蒂娜。  
镜子里的那个人笑了笑，他知道蒂娜会请格雷夫斯来参加婚礼，那是她的上司，是她的导师，他应该来，而他也确实来了，但是格雷夫斯并没有答应忒修斯的邀请住在斯卡曼德家，他说他婚礼当天再过来。忒修斯说，纽特的单身派对你也不来吗。不去，那个黑色头发的巫师快速地回答。那好吧，所以，就这些人了，说吧，单身派对你想怎么……他哥哥冲纽特坏笑了一下，说吧。  
你安排吧，我怎么都好。纽特垂下眼睛，看着配套的手工皮鞋的鞋尖。  
啧，开心点啊你。  
我挺开心的，你结婚前不紧张吗？纽特问。  
紧张，但是更多的是兴奋吧。忒修斯回忆着。  
纽特没有说话。  
他开心吗？他真的开心吗？  
话说你的伴郎定了没？忒修斯若有所思地说。  
我以为你直接默认自己就是我的伴郎了？纽特调侃了一句，试图转换自己的心情。  
别闹，这是你自己的事。我怎么能随意默认。定好了是谁，就快把婚戒交给他保管。你不会还没想过这件事吧？  
我想过了。纽特说。

8-2

我一开始就想好了，但是我一直说不出口。  
我怕我站到他面前的时候，我怕我把婚戒交给他保管的时候，我怕我告诉他「请做我的伴郎」的时候，那个伴郎的含义就变质了，我的伴郎（my best man），我生命中最好的那个人（my best man in my life）。  
最好的那个人。  
最好的。  
突然的恐慌，以及刹那的不安，导致瞬间的退缩。  
不，我不能这么做，我不能就这么跟蒂娜结婚。这样对蒂娜不公平。我做不到，我做不到站在证婚人的面前，牵起蒂娜的手说着无论生老病死，贫穷富贵，我都会不离不弃，爱你到永远。  
二十九年，他二十九年之中唯一一次想要过什么东西，如果他真的不去追求，就真的来不及了。趁他还没做出伤害蒂娜的事情之前，趁他还没后悔，趁一切尚有转机，纽特·斯卡曼德决定再试一次。如果这次他还是失败了，那他就放弃，他将屈从于别人给他安排的之后一切一切的命运，忘记他曾经对自己做出的伤害，忘记格雷夫斯曾为他做出的一切，忘记他自己永远不能明说的癖好，他不再挣扎，不再难过，不再幼稚。  
纽特褪下手指上的银色戒指，放在桌子上，在忒修斯错愕的眼神中，飞快跑出斯卡曼德老宅，来到街上「啪」地一声幻影移形。  
他这辈子就渴求那么一件事，梅林啊，让他想要的成真吧，就这一件事，成真吧。就算之后他所有的祈祷都不会应验，他所有的希望都会落空，也没有关系。  
于是格雷夫斯震惊地看着突然出现在自己所住的旅店门前的纽特，穿着纯白色的西装，新郎一样的纽特。  
他想要合上门。  
但是纽特的手劲很大，他捏住门板的样子，仿佛要把那块木头捏到变形，捏到断裂。  
“进去说好吗？就这最后一次。”纽特垂下眼睛。就这一次，之后我都不会再烦你了。  
格雷夫斯侧过身子，把纽特让进屋里。  
“我就要结婚了。”纽特先开口了。  
“恭喜。”格雷夫斯平静地说，纽特听不出他的悲喜。  
他知道自己没那么勇敢，他一开始想要格雷夫斯推他一把。就像那个在他家门口的凌晨，他希望对方明白他的意图，他曾希望格雷夫斯可以阻止他，那个男人是唯一可以阻止他结婚的人。  
但是那个凌晨，格雷夫斯没有明白他的意图。  
他得讲出来。  
这是最后的时刻了。  
再没有机会了。  
他现在可以讲出来，他在圣芒戈醒来的时候，当格雷夫斯握着他的手时，他最后的廉耻心早已被后悔打成碎片，一块一块地掉落，他可以毫无障碍地讲出来自己想要他的鞭打，想要他的惩罚，想要他的一切一切。  
但是圣芒戈发生的那场对话也让他疑惑了，他不知道格雷夫斯是不是也想要他，如果自己将要说出的这番请求对于他曾经的支配者来说不过是像那些满是错误的任务报告一般令他厌烦，若是那样，如果是那样。  
纽特犹豫了。  
更何况他现在的身份是蒂娜的未婚夫，对方更会用这个作为挡箭牌，格雷夫斯更有理由拒绝自己。  
他果然没那么勇敢。他讨厌这样的自己，无比地讨厌。  
“我就要结婚了。”他真可悲，在内心演绎了无数遍的台词没能讲出来，这次束缚住他的不是羞耻心，却是担心被拒绝的难过，就像那千千万万为情所困的正常人。  
“纽特，你想要什么？你可以自己说出来。”  
他说什么？  
纽特不可置信地抬头看着站在自己对面的男人。他们几乎一样地高，纽特看到他棕色双眼中的轻微动摇。就是那一丝的动摇，纽特知道对方跟他一样的挣扎。他确定了，他无比地确定对方也想要他。  
我还在等什么。  
纽特·斯卡曼德，你还在等什么。  
说出你想说的话，让他听到他想要的回答。  
“我想再次成为你的臣服者，我想要你的鞭打，你的惩罚，你给予我的一切。我想要你。”纽特缓缓跪在地毯上，双手平放于大腿，挺直后背，抬头看着他曾经的支配者。  
仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，格雷夫斯才重新找回自己的声音，他说，他用纽特熟悉的口吻说着，去坐到书桌后面，我要你的手臂贴着桌面，而你的脚不能离开地毯。  
纽特听话地坐到书桌后面的椅子上。  
“等我回来。”格雷夫斯说完便关上门离开了房间。格雷夫斯知道自己的感情，他爱他，但是他知道纽特可能会面临来自于各种各样不同人的阻止，那么他需要做这最后一件事，他需要确定纽特的决心，他想要知道纽特到底有多想要他。如果这程度不够，他不会贸然答应他的请求。  
他幻影移形到斯卡曼德老宅，跟正四处疯狂寻找丢下戒指的准新郎的忒修斯说，纽特现在正在我住的那间旅店。房间号是437。这是钥匙。

8-3

“纽特，你在吗？”  
为什么每件事的开头都是相似的？  
纽特没有回答，他只是简单地看着推门而入的忒修斯。  
“你丢下了戒指，你想干什么？这婚不结了吗？”忒修斯大声质问着纽特。  
“不结了。”  
“你——”忒修斯把那枚戒指「啪」地一声拍到自己面前，“纽特·阿特密斯·费铎·斯卡曼德，你自己求的婚，如果你不想让蒂娜难过，如果你不想让她丢脸，就跟我老老实实地回家！”  
“我说了，这婚，我不结了。而我也不会跟你回去。”  
“你有什么毛病？”忒修斯吼道。  
“我毛病多了。我喜欢接近动物甚于人类，我喜欢疼痛，我喜欢割伤我自己，我喜欢来自于别人的鞭打，我喜欢服从命令。”纽特不卑不亢地说着自己的喜好，他不再犹豫，不再以这所有的一切为耻。  
“梅林的胡子。”忒修斯强忍着不能对自己的亲生弟弟说出太难听的话。纽特什么时候变成了这样？  
“你走不走？”忒修斯下了最后通牒，他就要掏出魔杖了，如果纽特再不跟自己回家，他就不得不打晕了对方再说。  
“不走。而你也别想直接打晕了我。”说话间，纽特动了下手指，那蜷缩在他手掌中的蓝色茧型小生物瞬间被放出，布满锋利鳞片将近两米的双翼「呼」地展开，蜷翼魔的尖牙直逼忒修斯的喉咙。  
“她很听话。别逼我这么做。”纽特无所畏惧地看着他哥哥，“我一生中就想做这一件事，我只想要这一件东西。忒修斯，你不懂的。”  
“都这个节骨眼了，你还要任性吗？”忒修斯说完，便旋风一般地离开了房间，摔上门。他对一直站在门外的格雷夫斯说，你知道他怎么了吗？格雷夫斯摇摇头。年长的斯卡曼德叹了口气，一拳打在旅店走廊的墙壁上，快步走下楼梯。  
“我几时任性过？”纽特喃喃道，他不知道忒修斯有没有听到这句。是啊，他一向听话，逆来顺受的赫奇帕奇什么时候任性过？

8-4

“纽特，你怎么了？”忒修斯之后来的是蒂娜，“忒修斯说……你哥哥说……”  
“抱歉，蒂娜。我不能与你结婚。我为我鲁莽的求婚道歉。我不会妄想祈求得到你的原谅。”纽特看着满脸泪痕的这名女巫，他很难过，他早就不该这么做，他继续说道，“我不是个正常人，而你值得比我更好的。”  
“你在说什么啊纽特，路易斯啊……”蒂娜不敢相信她听到的坦白，纽特是有点内向，内向又不是不正常！他有什么毛病！  
“我不正常。我曾经无数次割伤自己，我用煮沸的铝制水壶烫伤自己，而我停不下来，我甚至喜欢这些。我可能失控，我曾两次割得太深，差点就去见了梅林。”纽特说着这样的话，就像说着今天天气晴朗一般。  
蒂娜更是震惊，他怎么能那么镇定地说出这样的事？  
“我们可以一起想办法！总会有解决办法的！”蒂娜捧住她未婚夫的脸，“听我说，纽特，跟我回家，我们会找到办法的！”  
她还是那么的乐观。  
纽特在心里苦笑了一声，他说：“我已经找到了解决的办法，而你救不了我。我很抱歉，我不该对你求婚，我不该把你拖进我一团糟的人生。我真的，很抱歉。”  
“别说了！我知道你很抱歉！我原谅你，我都原谅……”蒂娜的眼泪滑下脸颊，打在桌面上，纽特很心疼，如果时间可以倒退，他不会从圣芒戈出院之后就立刻对蒂娜示好，他也不会求婚。他那个时候真的压抑到了极点，他困兽一般地寻找出路，他看不到光明，他需要别的东西重新占据他的一切；他需要证明，他也可以像正常人一样，去生活，去爱。  
如果只是寂寞，请不要爱任何人。  
但是既然自己已经这么做了，所有原因都是虚假借口，所有理由都是苍白无力，那就承担起自己所造成的所有后果，这是梅林给他的惩罚，就算蒂娜以后与他再不说一句话，他们连朋友都做不成，他也要接受这样的惩罚。  
一切的一切都是他的错。  
他知道他做错了，他得让对方知道他的歉意与后悔。  
“我不知道你想做什么，但是……”蒂娜直起身，擦了擦眼泪，“但是，一定要对自己好一点。忒修斯说什么已经订婚却又变卦是让女方丢脸的事，这没什么好丢脸的。纽特，我只希望你不要折磨自己就好。”  
“蒂娜……”纽特不知道自己该说什么，他根本不值得蒂娜对自己这样的好，而他伤了蒂娜的心，他做了那么过分的事。  
“而我，”她笑了一下，摘下了自己的戒指放到桌子上，“那么就像你说的那样吧，我会找到比你更好的人。”  
纽特微微点头，他不敢看蒂娜的眼睛。  
“再见了，纽特。”她高跟鞋踩在地毯上的声音渐行渐远。  
她轻轻掩上门，看着依旧站在门外的格雷夫斯先生，虽然她很想扑到他怀里痛哭一场，但是她知道这是不合适的。她接过格雷夫斯先生递给她的手帕，擦了擦湿漉漉的脸，说了句「谢谢」。  
你还好吗？  
大概吧，不就是被甩了。何况……蒂娜想说，「何况我也真的无法接受这样的纽特」，但是她却突然改口——何况，这比你让我重写四遍任务报告差远了。  
她想，她还是无法明说自己对于纽特那样的人的抗拒，毕竟他与自己熟识，有些话太伤人，但是蒂娜自己作为一个正常人还是永远无法理解纽特，她不明白为什么有人喜欢伤害自己，不明白就是不明白，就好像她无法理解为什么伊丽莎白会在格雷夫斯的办公室崩溃成那样。而纽特提出取消婚约时，蒂娜自己也是松了一口气，一个是她不用开口说出拒绝，另一个是她知道对方是这样的时候，她真的有点想离开了。她知道自己不可能跟一个喜欢伤害自己的人结婚，跟这样的人朝夕相处度过一生，她不接受，这不是她认为的纽特，真的不是。  
你啊……格雷夫斯叹了口气，继续说道，我很抱歉。  
你道什么歉？她感到奇怪。  
纽特说的解决办法，是我。  
蒂娜一下子就明白了，那个自己开玩笑地想着的「以身相许」竟然是真的。  
你情我愿的爱情，他不愿，我又怎么能强求。希望你能真正地解决他的问题，格雷夫斯先生。她定定地看着她的导师，她的上司，值得她信赖的人。我、请原谅我现在心情不好，我不可能再维持正常的情绪说着正常的话了，我得走了。  
回去睡一觉，给自己放一个星期的假，然后回MACUSA上班，我处理完这边的事就回去。  
嗯。蒂娜淡淡地应了一句，缓缓走下楼梯。  
格雷夫斯站在门外，他知道忒修斯还会不断地送别的人过来，他现在还不能带走纽特，他得趁现在帮他击退所有可能阻止他想要做什么的人。

8-5

接下来是治疗师。  
纽特所有的治疗师挨个地进来，又一个一个无功而返地出去。  
知道纽特退学真正原因的邓布利多教授也来了，但是他在房间里面与纽特交谈的时间更短。  
依旧是红色的长发束在脑后，身穿紫色的巫师袍的教授，这么多年过去，他看起来还是像自己上学那时的样子。  
“纽特，你知道自己在做什么吗？”他湛蓝的双眸透过半月形的眼镜看着这个他喜爱却又无比心疼的学生。  
“我知道。我一直都知道。”纽特回答。  
“若我也知道自己在做什么，若我知道自己想做什么，也许很多事就不会发生了。”邓布利多说着，理了理纽特凌乱的头发，“那么就做你想做的事。”  
纽特闭上眼，他觉得眼睛有点涩。  
“你想成为一个神奇动物学家，所以你就去做了；你想解救那些被肆意买卖的生物，所以你就去做了；你想帮你的麻瓜朋友开一家面包店，所以你就去做了。因果简单，从来都这么简单。”  
是啊，自己为什么给自己的行为找那么多理由。我是因为不习惯生活在人群中，所以才选择接近神奇动物；我是因为不能让那些珍稀的物种灭绝，所以才出手相救；雅各布帮了我，所以我也得帮回去。不，没有这么复杂，从来都是我想这么做，所以我这么做了。  
而这次又有什么区别呢？  
无非是以前自己的所想是正常人默许的，而这次自己的所念，是大多数人所不能理解的。  
“清理一新（Scourgify）。”邓布利多用自己的魔杖点了点纽特的西装，调皮地眨眨眼，“我知道你并不精通家务魔法。”

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

9-1

一天。  
两天。  
三天。  
纽特不吃不喝已经三天。  
这三天几乎所有的人都来了，所有知道纽特十六岁发生了什么的人都来了。格雷夫斯还没有回来，而纽特已经无法维持坐着的姿势，他趴在桌子上，身体已然没有了力气，他甚至无法移动自己的手指一丝一毫，他希望格雷夫斯看到他的样子不会怪罪他。  
他真的撑不住了。  
好在他跟蒂娜还没有发出婚礼的请柬，他们用不着跟那些关系不近的人解释这么奇怪的事。不管蒂娜跟别人怎么解释自己订了婚又取消了婚约，他都不在乎，他出轨，他又犯病，他脑子不正常，他是个奇怪的人，不管是什么，都无所谓。  
我不在乎别人对我的看法，因为我知道你们不是我，你们对我的看法永远是有偏差的。  
永远都有偏差。  
他想他应该是很困，他睁不开眼睛了。  
他可以睡一会儿，就一会儿，而当他醒来的时候，他希望能看见格雷夫斯推开那扇门走进来。

9-2

梅林听见了。  
纽特感觉自己干裂的嘴唇上忽然湿漉漉的，是水。接着还有别的东西，柔软的，带着他熟悉的古龙水味道靠近他，贴上他自己的嘴唇，把水送进自己的喉咙，他慢慢地吞咽着来自于对方的给予，格雷夫斯的舌头扫过自己的上牙膛，舔过他每一片牙齿，把他干燥的口腔中的每一寸都舔湿，舔软。  
纽特微微睁开眼睛，用尽全身的力气想要抬起双手，但是只是微微移动了一下手掌，然而格雷夫斯并不在意，他掏出魔杖低声念了一句「恢复活力（Rennervate）」，而后他健壮的手臂穿过纽特膝盖后方与椅子之间的空隙，另一只手稳稳搂住纽特的肩膀一下子把他横着抱起来，姿势忽然的变化让纽特有些眩晕，开心的眩晕。纽特顺势把逐渐恢复力气的手臂搭在对方肩上，他听到这个世界上最令他安心的声音说着最美好的话语——  
“我带你回家。”  
他要回家了，跟着他生命中最好的那个人，一起回家。  
他穿着那身白色的已经皱巴巴的西装被格雷夫斯一路抱着，他听见对方说了一句「我会抓紧你的」就被拖进一个跨国门钥匙，在他感觉自己就要抓不住就快掉下去的时候，他摔在了格雷夫斯的怀里，这引起了刚摔到地上又被纽特砸中的格雷夫斯的一声闷哼。  
“对不起。”纽特小声地道歉。  
格雷夫斯没有说话，他搂着他纯白西装的新郎躺在他家门外的那条大街上，不愿意站起来。时差的原因，英国那边是晚上九点，而纽约这边则是转天夜里两点，街上空无一人。他们躺在冰凉的路面之上，想着就算现在是世界末日，也没有关系，因为他在他身边，而他们会一起死去。  
“我想通了。去他的黑巫师，去他的保证，去他的安全部部长的身份，我只是一个普通的巫师，渴求着另一个名叫纽特·斯卡曼德的普通巫师。”格雷夫斯说。  
纽特埋在他怀里咯咯地笑了。  
格雷夫斯抱着他艰难地站起来，纽特的身体状况不太好，还有点脱水。但是等待三天是值得的，房间之内的纽特熬过去了，房间之外的他虽然心疼但是也熬过去了，再没有什么能阻止他们了。  
他抱着纽特，挥了下手，魔法屏障随之打开，继而大门打开，灯光亮起，壁炉开始欢快地烧着，然后纽特听到一句分寸拿捏极好的「四分五裂（Diffindo）」就感觉自己的衣服瞬间变成碎片掉了下去，该死的无杖魔法，他光溜溜地被格雷夫斯横抱着轻柔地放进刚放满热水的浴缸，那弄湿了格雷夫斯自己还未卷起的衬衣袖子。  
恢复活力的魔咒维持时间不长，也就够他能紧紧抓住格雷夫斯平安通过跨国门钥匙，纽特没有力气自己坐着，只能倚在浴缸的一头，而水刚好淹到他的胸口，不高不低，不会让他的心脏觉得难受。  
之后格雷夫斯给他擦洗身体，洗干净所有那些清洁咒语覆盖不及的地方。格雷夫斯的指肚按压着纽特的头皮，揉出越来越多的白色泡沫，然后用双手掬起浴缸中的水，小心翼翼地浇下来，并注意着水不会流到纽特的耳朵里。  
恐怕天堂也不过如此了吧。  
被施加了保温咒语的水并不会变凉，纽特舒舒服服地被格雷夫斯上上下下地清理干净，而后他被抱起来，坐到铺着浴巾的洗手台上，而后格雷夫斯很快地用灰色柔软的毛巾把他裹好，让他倚着墙壁瓷砖坐好，然后格雷夫斯捏住自己的下巴，看着他的眼睛，别乱动，我要给你刮胡子。  
纽特眨眨眼算是回答，而后略微抬起头，后脑抵住墙壁。  
格雷夫斯拿着那把细长的剃刀，长得很像银短刀，贴上纽特已经涂好泡沫的脸颊，轻微的「咔嚓」声回荡在整个浴室，令人愉悦。每刮掉一段，格雷夫斯就把刀子在水中涮干净而后甩掉上面的水珠，重复着自己之前的动作。脸上的都基本刮掉了，他深吸一口气，扶着纽特的后颈，将刀子贴上纽特的脖子。  
相信我。他说。  
纽特没有移动，他安静地等着格雷夫斯进行下面的动作。  
最后那些胡茬也被剃掉，格雷夫斯用冷水浸湿的毛巾按压着纽特的脸颊与下巴还有脖子，虽然他信任自己的技术，他不会刮伤纽特，但是刀子的按压还是有可能导致充血，而冷毛巾能有效地缓解那些泛红的地方。  
格雷夫斯把冷毛巾扔进浴缸，他右手的手指摩挲着纽特光洁的脖子，从下巴到喉结，然后突然地用虎口扼住，甚至稍微用力压了一点下去。  
“害怕吗？”  
“不。我相信你，我知道你不会杀了我。”纽特笑起来。格雷夫斯感觉着手掌下面那块皮肤随着纽特说话而不断变化的震动，世界上最美好的震动。  
现在的纽特看起来好多了，而且更好的一件事是，他饿了。  
纽特不好意思地垂下眼睛。  
“我去给你做点东西吃。”格雷夫斯说着打了个响指，烘干了纽特的头发，然后他抱着纽特走进他自己的卧室，把纽特放到柔软的床铺上，盖好被子，“等我一会儿。五分钟。”  
“嗯。那么久我都等了，还在乎这五分钟吗？”纽特歪着头眯起眼睛看着对方。只有纽特自己才知道，「那么久」指的并不是他坐在那间旅店的三天，而是从他想明白自己想要什么起，从那个失魂落魄的凌晨开始，一直到现在的「那么久」。  
格雷夫斯笑了笑，丢下一句「有事喊我」便转身离开。

9-3

四天之后，在帕西瓦尔的悉心照料下，纽特很快地恢复了。  
而现在，是纽特人生中最重要的时刻。  
“从今天起，你就是我正式的臣服者。项圈代表着你的身份，你的所属。”背后的男人略微收紧手上的黑色皮带，银色的针扣穿过皮带上的孔，牢牢地锁住纽特的脖子。他们不需要传统的婚礼，这句话就是那个仪式，而这个项圈就代表着他们之间的关系，有如婚戒一般。微微压紧的触感让纽特觉得兴奋，他还是不知道这个男人接下来的命令会是什么，但是他知道，他会喜欢，他无一例外地喜欢着这个男人身上的一切以及他给予自己的一切。  
他曾经好奇过为什么格雷夫斯家的衣帽间后面貌似是异常厚的墙，从房子外面的尺寸与屋内的装潢来比对，那里的空间几乎够另一间卧室，而他确实估计的不错，那是帕西瓦尔给他的另一处惊喜，他的游戏室。纽特终于被允许进入那个房间。  
暗红色的洛可可式雕花壁纸，昏暗的灯光，所有物品摆放整齐，从长到短的各式皮鞭，从粗到细各种材质的绳子，清一白色半透明未点燃的蜡烛，还有房间中央那无法被忽略的有着直顶到天花板的四角柱的双人床。黑色的床单，黑色的枕头，就像帕西瓦尔常穿的那身西装。  
纽特吞咽了一下，由于项圈的存在，这个动作被抑制，从而给他更强烈的感官冲击。  
“喜欢你看到的吗？”格雷夫斯锁好暗室的门，站在他身后轻轻地说。  
“喜欢，先生。”纽特很快地回答。  
“喜欢的话就快点脱掉你的衣服，我要操你了。”他毫不掩饰自己的欲望，一字都不停地下着命令。  
“好的，先生。”纽特一颗一颗地解着自己条纹睡衣的扣子，大片奶白色的胸口露了出来，此时黑色的项圈显得更加明显。听话的纽特并不会做出多余的挑逗的动作，但是时间仿佛黏滞了起来，格雷夫斯感觉自己有点等不及了，忍住。  
忍耐之后的高潮总是异常地令人难忘。  
而今天，格雷夫斯得给纽特他永生难忘的高潮。  
“平躺到床上。”  
已经脱光并叠好自己的睡衣的纽特踢掉拖鞋，把它们也摆好之后，他坐到床沿，而后躺在并不会反光的黑色棉质床单之上。  
“还记得安全词（safe word）吗？重复一遍。”格雷夫斯跟纽特确定着最后一件事——他们之间的安全词，如果纽特觉得自己做得太过分而他无法承受时，他得及时喊停。  
“蜘蛛（Spider）和博格特（Boggart）”  
安全词「蜘蛛（Spider）」被用于当格雷夫斯的行为接近纽特的极限时，而另一个，「博格特（Boggart）」被说出的时候，格雷夫斯会立刻完全停止他的任何动作。  
“很好。”站在床尾处衣冠整齐的男人挥了一下手，四角柱上面拴住银色圆环的四条双红绳暧昧地在魔法作用下水蛇一样地升起来，格雷夫斯真的很喜欢打布林结，这次他命令这四条红绳环住纽特的手腕脚腕之后打的都是双布林结。  
随着绳子的收紧与打结，纽特在黑色的大床上张开双臂，打开双腿，他被一览无余，但是他很乐意让格雷夫斯把他从头看到脚。他略微不安地用臀部小幅度地蹭了蹭床单，布料被皮肤摩擦的声音传进耳朵，激起了格雷夫斯的不满：“别动。”  
“我错了，先生。”纽特说，听话地看着天花板，但是马上他就什么都看不见了，格雷夫斯走到床头，用手扶着纽特的后颈，而后召唤来一个与绳子同样正红色的丝质眼罩蒙住纽特的双眼。房间本身不亮，纽特知道这个眼罩没有多厚，但是他同样什么都看不到。他感觉格雷夫斯抽开手，于是他又躺回到枕头上。  
视觉被剥夺，纽特更加地兴奋，他感觉自己勃起了，而前液正一点一点冒出来。那有些凉。  
他听见衣服窸窸窣窣的声音，这不公平，他看不到格雷夫斯不穿衣服的样子，而他真的很想看。纽特偏过头撇撇嘴，格雷夫斯一定是发现了他的小动作，对方轻声地笑了，“你会看见你想看见的。”他安慰着纽特。  
然后有什么扁平形状的皮质东西微微贴上纽特的乳尖，他不由自主地追着它挺起胸膛。  
是短马鞭的鞭拍。  
有点痒，皮鞭一点点下滑，描绘着纽特阴茎的形状，而后那块皮子滑进纽特大张的双腿之间，挑逗着他大腿内侧的皮肤，他感到自己两腿之间的床铺有轻微的凹陷，还有一些摩擦的声音，轻微温热的呼吸喷到纽特的腹部，帕西瓦尔跪在床上凑近他的臣服者。  
「啪」。皮鞭落在纽特的大腿外侧。  
帕西瓦尔打得不重，但是刚好能让纽特感到轻微疼痛而更加兴奋，同时在他自己看来，也更赏心悦目，红色的鞭痕慢慢地出现，那块皮肤烫了起来。  
纽特不知道下一鞭会落在哪里，因为他全身都打开着，帕西瓦尔能选择的地方太多了。  
腰侧。  
脚背。  
小腿。  
手臂。  
纽特觉得自己变得更硬的时候，帕西瓦尔带着薄茧的手指微微握住他的阴茎而后从根部一直滑到头部，然后某个柔软的东西贴了上来，继而火热的口腔包裹住纽特的阴茎。  
这、这太过了。  
帕西瓦尔此时含着自己的阴茎，而他竟然什么都看不到。他只能通过触觉和声音来判断帕西瓦尔此时的动作。他吮吸着，他又吞进去了一些，他口腔两侧的肌肉紧贴着，他的舌头在四处地游走。  
“呃……”纽特终于忍不住呻吟了出来，但是又很快咬住下唇避免发出任何声音，他听起来就像个妓女。  
帕西瓦尔把他的阴茎吐出来，手指覆上，继续着与刚才相似的动作，然后说：“叫出来。”  
“呃……我……”纽特的声音还是像猫咪的哼声，小小的，软软的。  
“纽特，我要你大声地呻吟出来。”  
“呃，好、好的，先生。”纽特断断续续地回答，这间暗室的墙壁吸音做得很好，纽特感觉自己的声音碰到墙壁之后并不会再传回来，全然地被墙壁吸收，就好像他自己现在的样子，全然被格雷夫斯吸收，被他接纳。  
格雷夫斯重新舔上纽特的阴茎，而他从纽特略微拔高的叹息声中推测出他的臣服者要到了，他加重了舌头的力度，用地一吸，纽特粘稠的精液射进他嘴里，他吞下咸腥的液体，凑到纽特的嘴边，堵住他因为高潮而不太平稳的喘气，让他一起尝着自己的味道。  
纽特很想抓住帕西瓦尔的后背，或者抓住床单，他得让自己抓住点什么，不然他总觉得自己不知不觉就会飘走。他死死地拽着绑住他手腕的红绳，而帕西瓦尔终于放开了他的嘴。  
他听见帕西瓦尔打了个响指，接着一股黏滞滑腻的液体从他的后穴涌出。  
该死的无杖魔法。他连在床上都要炫耀他的无杖魔法！  
纽特感觉自己的脸烧了起来，那些润滑的液体很凉，他肯定又脸红了。而他还没来得及细想，帕西瓦尔的食指就捅了进来，纽特试着放松，他的支配者正一点一点地开拓着他初次被使用的肠道，有了润滑的作用与纽特的顺从，这很容易。  
很快一根手指变成两根，帕西瓦尔的食指和中指不再深入，反而微微勾起，在其中来回地转动，仿佛在找着什么东西。  
“呃——”纽特短促地倒抽一口冷气，不自觉地绷紧手臂，金属的圆环碰撞到床柱，叮当作响。  
帕西瓦尔知道自己找对地方了。随着他不断地用两根手指轮番刺激着那一处，纽特感到自己疲软的阴茎再次抬头。  
什么时候进来了第三根手指？  
不对？好像还有第四根？  
纽特在眼罩下面眨眨眼，挤出因为快感而出现的生理性的泪水。他从没感受过这样的快感，他的阴茎没有经过任何的触碰就站了起来，这、这很奇妙。那些过电一般的感觉顺着他的脊柱击中他的大脑，各种信息快速地交互，纽特有点应接不暇。  
帕西瓦尔此时又换了姿势，他的右手手指没有抽出，他用于支撑的膝盖越过纽特大张的腿，从他的两腿之间屈膝坐到了纽特右侧的床铺上，他提起纽特的项圈，指引着他正确的方向与自己接吻。纽特的呜咽声被悉数吞下，但是此时他的右手能够到帕西瓦尔的手臂了，他碰了碰他，感觉对方没有禁止他这样做，于是他大胆地把整个手掌都贴到对方绷紧的肌肉上，那上面带着点汗液，还有一些凹凸不平的伤疤，纽特有点着迷地摩挲着那块皮肤，然后他被推到顶峰，只是因为帕西瓦尔的手指就射了第二次。  
接连两次的高潮让纽特有点迷糊，他的身体此刻无比的敏感，所有的感官都被放大，稍微的触碰就能激起他的颤抖，可是格雷夫斯还在碰他，他的手指正四处游走，纽特被绳子绑住因而无处躲闪，战栗的感觉让他有种肌肉痉挛的错觉，他感觉自己正在对身体失去控制，好的那种失控，因为此时帕西瓦尔接过控制权，纽特信任他，他把自己毫无保留地献给他的支配者。  
“之后就不是手指了。”  
“嗯，先生。”纽特回答，他知道接下来挤入自己后穴中的会是帕西瓦尔等待多时的阴茎。  
“大声地叫出来，我得知道我找对了地方。”帕西瓦尔又强调了一下让纽特喊出声，并从床铺一侧回到纽特的两腿中央。  
“好的，先生。”纽特刚说完便感觉自己的两条长腿被抓着抬起，帕西瓦尔快速地重新打了一下布林结，放出更多的绳子方便自己的动作，然后纽特就被帕西瓦尔的阴茎填满了，他的肠道紧紧包裹着对方，他甚至能感觉到他的形状，那上面略微怒张的血管，还有温度。  
然后帕西瓦尔稍微抽出，他开始动了起来，并精准地撞上刚刚找到的那点。  
纽特断断续续地叫着，一边说着太多一边又让他快点，他不知道自己怎么了，他的臀部被抬离床铺，他的肩膀此时深深陷在柔软的床垫中，并随着帕西瓦尔的动作不断地向床头的方向蹭着，一下一下的，纽特觉得自己就像躺在浅滩上，被有力的浪花一下一下地拍打，一点一点推上沙滩，推出水面。  
纽特不知道自己是不是又硬了，间隔时间太短，而此刻帕西瓦尔正不断进犯的动作让他忽略了其他的感知。他只知道自己的嗓子有点哑，而且当他睁开眼睛时，他发现自己能看到天花板了，帕西瓦尔除去了那个红色的眼罩，但是他来不及低头看着他的支配者，就由于快感不自觉地仰起头，露出脆弱的颈部供帕西瓦尔弯下腰来轻轻啃咬。帕西瓦尔用牙齿轻轻触碰被项圈边缘压住的皮肤，绵密的感觉换来了纽特大口的喘气。  
“抓紧我。”帕西瓦尔说着解开了所有的绳子，纽特被放开的手几乎是立刻就搭上对方肩头，然后收紧手臂，抓着他后脑处黑色的头发还有他汗湿的脖子，而重获自由的双腿缠上对方的腰，轻微地压着他的支配者，让他进入得更深。  
“纽特、纽特……”他不断地在纽特耳边呼唤着他的名字，加快了一进一出的动作，更加凶狠地碾上那处。  
纽特只觉得自己快要碎掉了，从内到外，从上到下，快点，就让他这么着碎成一片一片然后落在床上，而帕西瓦尔会把他重新粘起来，就像他之前粘好自己的伤疤，就像他之前粘好自己的心。  
“先生、啊——呃，啊，先、先生——”  
“叫我的名字，纽特，喊我的名字。”  
“帕西、帕西瓦尔，呃——就、就要——”他忽然拔高声音，自己稀薄的精液射出，溅上他自己满是汗水的胸膛，第三次高潮让他的肠道剧烈痉挛着，帕西瓦尔又顶了两下之后就射在他身体里，然后他宽厚的胸膛压下来，纽特抱着埋头跪趴在他身上的男人，如今他们之间什么都没有，连衣服都没有，他们紧紧地靠在一起。而后帕西瓦尔退出来，躺到纽特身边那块空着的床铺上，他的头枕着纽特的肩膀，一条手臂充满占有欲地搭在纽特的心口处。纽特抬手理着对方的头发，渐渐找回自己的呼吸。  
安静地躺了一会儿，帕西瓦尔睁开眼睛，他的手指还是舍不得离开纽特的身体，纽特几乎要担心他今天会有第四次高潮，但是帕西瓦尔只是轻柔地抚过纽特的皮肤，在他刚鞭打过的地方用手指画着圈。轻轻的按压换来藏在皮肤下面的血管的跳动，那是生命的跳动，血液输送着氧气，永不停歇地流动，周而复始。纽特曾经迷恋血液，随着皮肤的划破而流出，不同深浅的红色滴落，是生命。  
而现在，帕西瓦尔的到来，让他的人生有了别样的转机，这是他的第二次生命。  
从此之后，他身上的每一处割伤（each cut），每一处烫伤（each burn），每一处伤疤（each scar），都将被赋予新的意义。

-END-


End file.
